Worth the Wait
by SeungLee
Summary: AU Their lives continued as Normal after Aizen had taken off to the sky in Soul Society, however they had to wait years before he would show again. Ichigo also finds out certain things were worth waiting for...like love.
1. Chance Meeting

**Worth the Wait**

**Disclaimers**: I do now own Bleach, Bleach rightfully belongs to its creator and network.

This is an AU story. There are some original characters that I created for the story.

The fight with Aizen didn't happen in the winter it actually takes him years…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter One – The Chance Meeting

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ichigo Kurosaki sighed, a man in his mid-twenties looked over at his paperwork piling on his desk. He sighed, he felt like it was a mountain of paper that would only grow taller. Sure it had gotten higher but he leaned back in his office chair as he thought over his life, he had become a substitute soul reaper after his family had gotten attacked when he was still in high school. Then he went to rescue the same soul reaper that had granted him his powers. That same soul reaper he went to go rescue from a false execution that is after he regained his powers with the help of this close inner circle. He then became a Visored to help control the hollow within him and still trained with them on occasion. However his battles were far from finished they had been waiting on years for a certain villain to show his ugly face but there had been nothing for years.

Ichigo groaned, life couldn't be complicated but he was able to move on with life. They were still on edge waiting for this battle to happen but thought how Rukia Kuchiki had changed his destiny to what it he is now. He didn't know if he should be grateful or resentful…at least that's what he thought as a teen but he was grateful…he really was. He was able to protect his friends and because of Rukia he found new friends that were human with spiritual abilities and those that were not human so to say…like soul reapers and visoreds.

There was Uryu Ishida, a fellow doctor at Karakura General Hospital, he was a Quincy and they had formed an unlikely alliance since Quincy were known to despise soul reapers. It all worked out in the end but even in their mid-twenties they still bantered like high school boys. Yasutora "Chad" Sado, he was a fullbringer that packed a punch and introduced him to a group known as Xcution. He had become a well-known business man that helped out children that needed to overcome their differences and created shelters for those that still needed protecting. The shelters for children t warmed everyone's heart and got him a lot of publicity, granted Chad did have a soft spot for children and all things cute. Then there was Keigo Asano…he didn't have spiritual powers per say but he was a well-known accountant…he could see the spiritual beings but he didn't have powers to fight them back. Mizuiro Kojima was in the same boat as Keigo but he was a journalist working on interviewing all of the people that were famous. He was still into dating older women, that part hadn't changed in years. Tatsuki Arisawa, well known female fighter of all of japan and owner of the best karate dojo in all of Japan in their hometown.

Tonight would be the first time they all had been together since high school. Since all of their journeys began they finally got some of their friends from Soul Society to visit after such a long time apart. He was grateful to have a break from both of his jobs. Hollow hunting had settled down thanks to their rotating schedule between the Soul Reaper stationed, himself, Uryu, and Chad… it had become easier. They all had gone to the same college but what was interesting is that Ichigo was being left behind at least according to his father when it came to relationships.

All of his friends were dating or married by now, Ichigo didn't see the interest in it for his excuse was that he was far too busy and had no time for such things. Uryu was dating Tatsuki which still baffled him and Chad had a special lady. She was a tall woman and it scared him at first that a woman could be that tall and beautiful. She was a complete match for him and she had a similar background as far as heritage as Chad. Estella Sado was a lovely lady, she was an amazon for crying out loud. His own little sister Karin was dating Toshiro Hitsugaya, a captain from Soul Society, and it irked him that his sister would be interested in that silver haired punk of a captain…at least he grew in height and no longer looked like an elementary school kid. He sighed Yuzu was dating a boy, but then again she was always dating someone, and he scowled. His sisters were dating some characters and it bugged him. He took in some deep breaths and looked out the window.

He sighed deeply as his father taunted him when he went home to dinner just the other night. He was so glad that he had his own place to eat now or he would've been miserable living there with his father's taunting. He sat back in his chair as his cell phone went off, "Hello?"

"Hey, Ichigo…"

"What do you want, Renji…"

"Is it ok, if Rukia and I crash at your place?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes, _Great more couples…_ "That's fine; you know where the spare key is hidden?"

"Yeah, I do stupid…we're already here!"

"Then why did you ask me if you could stay there if you were already bargaining into my house dumbass!" Ichigo hung up the phone. He was not happy to say the least. He didn't like the fact that his home was being invaded. "I don't know why that idiot even asked…stupid pineapple head."

"Something bothering you, Kurosaki," Uryu was in his office with his usual smirk on his lips.

"What do you want Ishida?"

Ishida shook his head, "Tatsuki wanted me to remind you we are meeting for dinner at seven at our house and don't be late."

Ichigo sighed, "I still don't get how you two ended up together."

"At least I'm with someone unlike a certain carrot top doctor," Ishida turned on his heels and walked out of the door. Ichigo grumbled as he grabbed his paper work and figured he would finish at home. There was no point in being there if all of his appointments were done for the day.

Ichigo took off his doctor's coat and placed it on the hanger in his office. His father had been boasting how his son would take over the family which he did until his house was destroyed and he took the practice to the General Hospital. All of their patients had followed him there and he was fine with it. His father still continued here in the hospital but he didn't work all the paperwork he just passed it to his son, saying it was good for his son and it will help build his character. He put on his suit jacket and grabbed his briefcase. He made his way out the office and heart several nurses, "Farewell Dr. Kurosaki!"

"Have a nice evening, Dr. Kurosaki!"

"See you on Monday, Dr. Kurosaki!"

He quickened his pace so that he would get out of their quickly. More often than not some of the nurses gave him their love struck eyes. He sighed; his father had been talking to them giving them false hope…his father's matchmaking was on his top ten most annoying things his father could do to him. He didn't know why his father was so interested in getting him to date. He finally made his way to his car. He quickly placed all of his things into the passenger side of his car and then something caught his eye.

He saw long auburn tresses walking by the opening of the parking lot. He slowly made his way over there when he felt a strange spiritual pressure. He had slowly gotten better at detecting spiritual pressures however Uryu kept on teasing him on how he was slow on his development. He cursed his friend for a moment as he went to go observe the scene before him.

"I told you no," the woman told a man chasing after her. "Please leave me alone, I don't even know you!"

"But baby, don't you want a good time? I could show you a good time, I mean a lovely lady like you has to want to…"

"You're a jerk, let me go!" He grabbed the woman's wrist and Ichigo groaned. He grabbed the guy's arm and pushed him off the woman. He looked over the guy and he seemed pretty simple enough. There was nothing special about him until he noticed a wedding band on the guy and it made Ichigo growl. He hated scum that gave the men a bad name.

"I think the lady wants to be left alone," Ichigo informed him as he placed his hands into his pockets standing in front of the woman carefully.

"What are you, some kind of body guard?" The guy huffed tried to walk past Ichigo. "Out of the way, my wife and I were just having an argument."

"I highly doubt that," Ichigo looked over at the woman and noticed no rings on her fingers. "Considering she said she didn't know you just a little while ago."

"Punk," the man threw a punch his way. Ichigo quickly dodged it and punched the guy in the stomach. He doubled over and Ichigo turned to face the woman looking at him confused. Most women would have run off from the scene and yet the auburn haired woman was staring at him. "Bastard…I'll kick your ass…"

"I highly doubt that," Ichigo kicked him and the guy was on the ground. "Bug off." He gently grabbed the woman's arm and walked her towards his car. He stopped for a second when he felt something, _This_ _spiritual presence…it's coming from her…and it's strong too…is that why she didn't leave…can she sense mine. _"I know you don't know me, but ummm I could drive you to wherever you were going…"

Auburn haired woman looked up at him and he saw trusting hazel gray eyes looking up at him. He took in her features, her face was much more feminine then the women he knew. She was a rare beauty that even caused the stiff Ichigo's heart to beat a little faster. She just smiled at him as he opened the passenger side door and she sat down. He was confused but he almost felt like he knew the woman but didn't think much of it. He got on the driver's side and started up the car. He started driving and looked over at the woman in his car. "Are you alright?"

"Thank you for what you did back there," she told him warmly. "You really didn't have to but … um…thank you."

"Uh, yeah…it was no problem, I hate guys like that think every woman is some kind of conquest," Ichigo informed her. "So where am I driving you to?"

"I was actually on my way to work, please drop me off at Princess Kitchen."

Ichigo looked over at her shocked, "Wow, you work there. My friends and I have tried to get in there before but it's always busy. I heard the food is great."

The woman laughed, "Yes it has its perks I guess."

"It's difficult to get a table or even a reservation, you have to reserve a seat months ahead of time," Ichigo chuckled. "I heard the food is worth it and all of the critics praise it in almost every review."

"I didn't picture you as a food fan," the woman said warmly. "You seem to be a burger and fry kind of guy."

"Oh yeah," Ichigo smiled and laughed. "I guess I kinda look like that. I mean what guy doesn't like a good burger but I do like to try different things. My younger sister was my main cook when I use to live back at home, so I'm used to having a variety of food. She would always buy cook books and have us all try her new concoctions."

The woman returned his smile, "Well, I'm going to leave my card here. As a thank you, you can come by the restaurant and I'll make sure you can get a table. You can even bring friends if you like. The restaurant is extremely large and we have several private rooms, I'm sure I could get you in!"

"I don't want to impose on you, I'm sure your boss would not appreciate you saving a table…or having a private room used."

"Nonsense, just show the hostess this card and she'll call for me," the woman said as they reached the restaurant. "Thank you for the ride, stop by tonight with your friends and I promise you won't be disappointed." She waved and exited the car.

Ichigo watched her walk into the restaurant he saw the card she left in the cup holder. He pulled it up and his eyes grew wide, _Orihime Inoue…Princess Kitchen Chef and Owner…No way…what was that spiritual pressure I felt though. I thought my family and my friends were the only one in this town with that high of spiritual pressure. Maybe, I can bring that idiot Ishida…he would be able to figure it out faster than I can. _

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"So explain to me why we are at the most fancy and busiest place in Karakura town," Tatsuki complained as Ichigo had suggested they come there. Uryu looked around as Ichigo just walked up to the front door showing him something. His friends all tried to get a sneak peak and the door man let them in.

"So Kurosaki, do you have some kind of connection or something," Ishida asked as Ichigo walked up to the hostess.

"Wouldn't you like to know Ishida," Ichigo smirked. "Here, umm…she told me to show you this…" Ichigo showed the business card.

"Oh, this is her signature on the back of the card." The hostess smiled, "You're pretty good looking first time Ms. Inoue has let anyone into her Chef's corner of the restaurant."

"Ummm," Ichigo blushed and everyone turned to look at him.

"I'll go get her right away," the hostess winked and disappeared into the busy restaurant.

"So are you kidding me, we are really getting a table?" Keigo said looking at his friend. "How did you manage that?"

"I've got connections," Ichigo smirked finally gaining some composure or so he thought. The same woman he saw earlier today did not look the same…her hair was done up in a nice high tail in curls. Light makeup to give her natural beauty some accent and an off the shoulder dress that made everyone male in their group very aware of her body. She was definitely well endowed in womanly curves…she could compete with Rangiku Matsumoto's bust size. The cocktail dress stopped right at her knees but not hiding the curves of her waist to her hips, she was a woman in great shape.

Tatsuki smacked her boyfriend upside the head and Rukia moved to cover Renji's eyes after she pinched him. Chad was lucky that Estella wasn't there but then again she would probably be checking out the woman as well, Estella had studied art so looking at women was not a big deal for her. Keigo was drooling like a mad man and Mizuiro was trying to figure out if she was older than him. Ichigo swallowed as he was trying to keep his image together. He knew Rangiku would have a few words to tease him later if she could see his face. His sister was there with him since Toshiro was there with his group. Ikkaku Madarame was actually drooling the tough fighter from Soul Society was actually admiring the Restaurant Owner. Yumichika Ayasegawa had made a comment that she was a natural beauty but didn't compare to him.

"Here is the man that asked for you," the hostess said looking Ichigo over.

Orihime nodded, "So I see you decided to accept my gratitude for my rescue. I'm glad, you and your party follow me please."

"Orihime!" Orihime turned around and her face lit it up. She hugged the girl that was calling her, "It is you! I haven't seen you since Sora Nii-Chan took you off to Tokoyo! How have you been?"

"Tatsuki-chan, it's so great to see you again." Orihime smiled, "You even let your hair grow out! It's so long compared how it used to be!"

"Yeah but look at you, WOW! That body, girl…do you still eat a lot and have a hot figure!" Tatsuki said as she walked arm in arm with Orihime.

"Did you know she knew her," Ichigo asked Uryu who shook his head.

"I know I'm going to get my ass kicked later," Uryu grumbled as they followed the two chatting girls. "She did vaguely mention once she had a friend that was like her sister move away before high school."

"Here we are, this is the chef's room. This is usually reserved for my family but since my brother's death I haven't had anyone in here," Orihime said softly. "So I'm glad to share it with all of you."

"Wow, this room…its wow…" Tatsuki said as everyone took their seats. "I still can't believe you're a chef especially after some of foods you like to eat!"

"Well I did go to culinary school after High school," Orihime smiled. "It started off as a small restaurant and it completely took off in Tokyo but I wanted to have one here back in my hometown. So I closed that one down and reopened here. Oh, I still offer my silly toppings but they are options." She turned to Ichigo, "I haven't officially introduced myself to you and everyone. I'm Orihime Inoue…I'm the chef and owner of this restaurant…I'm so glad that you could make it out here."

They all waved as she bowed giving the boys a nice view of her cleavage. Ichigo bonked Keigo on the head as he could see that his friend was ready to pounce on her. It was bad enough he still tried to hit on Rangiku every time he saw her and he was with someone. She stood up right and held out her right hand to him, "Ichigo Kurosaki." He shook her hand gently but he could still sense such high spiritual power from her and he couldn't place how someone could have that much as a normal human. Granted he was no exception considering he was a human born from a human mother but a former soul reaper father. So his spiritual essence was through the roof.

"Nice to meet you, Kurosaki-san." She smiled and saw their server had entered the room, "If there is anything you need please let me know. I hope you have a great dinner! I need to make my rounds from the kitchen to the main floor." She had taken her leave and Ichigo sat down as several pairs of eyes were on him.

"Say, Nii-chan…by the way your blushing I can go home and tell dad that you're not an asexual plant," Karin got a cloth napkin in her face. She laughed, "Seriously how did you meet a hot babe like her?"

"Some guy was pestering her so I stopped him, offered her a ride to somewhere I could drop her off so the guy couldn't follow her," Ichigo said simply. "She said she wanted to thank me and left me her card. I thought it was kind of ironic that she told me to come tonight and bring my friends. We all have been talking about coming here so I thought why not."

"Oh, it seems that grumpy Ichigo had a soft spot for pretty ladies," Rangiku teased and Ichigo's eyebrow twitched.

"Her spiritual pressure is interesting though," Uryu mentioned. "She doesn't appear to have any kind of spiritual abilities and yet she has such a high presence."

"I thought so too," Ichigo informed his friend/rival. "Usually if I beat up some guy the girls usually flee the scene but she stood there almost battle ready. I am assuming she could sense mine and didn't feel scared. She just looked at me like nothing happened."

"She has a calming presence," Chad mentioned. "She seems familiar in a way like we've met her before."

Tatsuki sadly smiled, "You might have. She went to junior high with us. Sora nii-chan got a job in Tokyo and off she went. She graduated the same year as us, but a few years ago her brother was killed by a drunk driver on his way home."

"What about her parents," Rukia asked.

"Sora nii-chan had once mentioned that their parents were violent and that they looked as if they were going to kill Orihime, so he took toddler Orihime to Karakura to raise her on his own. He was the best big brother on the planet…he was mom and dad all roll into one. He did everything for her…to raise her…when he got the job in Tokyo off she went. She wrote and called me every day until college then it went to email," Tatsuki sighed. "I bet Sora nii-chan got special treatment when he was here. She never once mentioned about building this place…but I'm sure Sora nii-chan helped her make this place."

"Considering this place has only been here a couple years, I wonder why she didn't tell you she was living here considering you knew about her brother," Uryu pondered.

"Orihime isn't the type of girl to brag about her success, I'm sure the reason why she didn't contact me as much was because she was probably a mess trying to get this up and running," Tatsuki said warmly. "Orihime doesn't want to bother people if her life, she always want everyone not to worry about her even when she's hurting."

"She seems to be a very strong person," Renji stated. "She wears a smile on her face as if she doesn't have a care in the world but those are the people usually that are stronger than they want to admit."

Rukia nodded, "Wow, my knuckle head of a husband said something right for a change."

"Eh…what was that?" Laughter broke out at the table of friends. Ichigo's thoughts wondered off to the restaurant owner, he caught a glimpse of her from the opening of their private room. She was walking around greeting people and saw how elegant she was. She gracefully walked about and he smiled. He never felt like this for anyone before…something about her caught his curiosity.

"Say Tatsuki…"

"What is it," Tatsuki followed Ichigo's gaze. Watching Orihime walking around, "Say if you keep drooling I'm going to have the server to bring a bucket and mop."

"Shut up," Ichigo turned to face her with a blush on his cheeks. "If she was in the same grade as us, doesn't that mean she was in our junior high class right before high school?"

"Yeah, she was…she was the quiet shy girl in the corner," Tatsuki said as she put a finger on her chin. "She hardly talked but she would smile all the time. She didn't have that body in junior high that's for sure…she must have got that once she got into high school."

"I still find it hard to believe she didn't tell you about this place," Ichigo commented. "I mean you would think she would have mentioned it to her best friend."

"From the looks of it, she looks busy now that I'm seeing her in action it wouldn't surprise me that the thought didn't cross her mind," Tatsuki shrugged. "People change as they grow older you know, like you aren't this stupid punk that beat up random people from high school."

"Don't forget him getting paid to help out the different clubs," Keigo added in. "I mean he would negotiate with the different clubs at different times of the year to help them out."

Mizuiro nodded, "Yes…and don't forget him running off to save Kuchiki-san when she was supposed to be executed!"

"His nonstop training he went through and is going through just in case of Aizen shows his ugly face," Rukia added. "Always needing the fourth division to heal his wounds…I mean he's such a pain."

"Shut up!" Ichigo barked and at that point Orihime had entered the room again. Everyone acted like they were on their best behavior.

She smiled, "You guys are so lively! Did you all get to order yet?"

"Yeah, we did." Ichigo nodded, "the drinks are really good by the way."

"I'm glad you are enjoying it," Orihime smiled. She rested her hand on the back of Ichigo's seat, _What's with his spiritual pressure? I've never felt something like this before. I wonder…_"Tatsuki, you should try this cocktail!" Orihime grabbed a drink off the tray the server had brought. "There is enough alcohol to give you a small kick but enough flavor to make you feel not guilty for drinking it!"

"Oh," Tatsuki took a sip and she smiled. "Rangiku, you need to try this!"

The blonde woman quickly made her way and took a sip, "This is heavenly…may I have one?"

"Of course," Orihime nodded. "I'm glad that you like it Rangiku-san!"

"It's absolutely delicious! I'm normally a sake type of woman but this…oh this is just heaven!" Rangiku grabbed the glass from Tastuki and was sipping away. Toshiro was getting irritated that his vice-captain was on her way to being drunk.

"Well if you excuse, time to make my rounds again!" Orihime left the room again and the others could only watch in wonders.

"She knows," Rangiku said simply.

"What makes you say that," Ichigo looked over at the blonde.

"A woman with that much spiritual awareness is bound to know who we are at least some of us." Rangiku shrugged, "I'm sure she puts that innocent façade up to keep people on their toes. I bet you anything that's she is extremely smart."

"Unlike a certain vice-captain that doesn't know how to stop drinking," Toshiro muttered. Toshiro got an elbow to the ribcage. "I wouldn't doubt that woman knows that some of us are soul reapers in this room…however she doesn't seem fazed by it."

"I agree," Uryu pushed his glasses up his face. "It would seem that she is aware of her surroundings…the question is she an ally or foe?"

"Only time will tell," Chad commented as he took a bite out of his food that arrived. "However, a woman that can cook well is hardly a foe…but I wouldn't quite say ally."

Everyone took a bite of their food and agreed that it tasted marvelous. All the special toppings were in the center of the table if they wished to add it on. They tried it with several of the special toppings and found they liked some and it wasn't so bad. Sure the idea of putting bean paste or wasabi on certain foods did sound farfetched but it wasn't a bad idea. Ichigo however got the answer he was looking for, _That woman…something about her…like Ishida said is she friend or foe? Renji said she looks like a strong person…does she put on a meek appearance so no one suspects anything of her?_

Everyone stopped eating when they sensed an ominous presence outside of the restaurant…so much for a calm dinner with friends. Ichigo, Uryu, and Chad quickly got up to check it out. So did the other soul reapers leaving Tatsuki, Karin, Keigo, and Mizuiro telling the server they just went to the restroom or stepped outside for a minute. The server didn't seemed bothered or fazed by it as he went on to refill their drinks that were half empty.

"Damn, I can't sense the hollow any more…" Ichigo grumbled as they went to where they had sensed it. Ichigo stopped in his tracks when he saw someone in the alley clutching their arm. He quickly went to help figure leaning against the wall and his eyes widen as his jaw dropped. "You…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

See you next chapter!


	2. Friend or Foe

**Rudorofu: **Glad you found it interesting. Here is that next chapter!

**Himelove22**: Well you get to find out. ^_^

**Sara**: I hope that you will continue to find the story interesting!

**Yuukiren**: I'm glad you liked. I hope this was updated fast enough.

**Nypsy**: I'm glad you like the AU setup. Well, I did answer one of your questions in this chapter. Enjoy!

**Worth the Wait**

**Disclaimers**: I do now own Bleach, Bleach rightfully belongs to its creator and network.

This is an AU story. There are some original characters that I created for the story.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter Two – Friend or Foe

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Damn, I can't sense the hollow any more…" Ichigo grumbled as they went to where they had sensed it. Ichigo stopped in his tracks when he saw someone in the alley clutching their arm. He quickly went to help figure leaning against the wall and his eyes widen as his jaw dropped. "You…"

"Oops, I've been caught." She chuckled and weakly smiled, "Hello Kurosaki-san…"

"Orihime-san…" The males said in shock and Toshiro walked forward, "Did you just kill the hollow?"

"If you call that strange creature with a hole in his chest that…then yes," Orihime nodded and winced in pain. "I killed the hollow…"

"Let me help you," Ichigo stated but Orihime shook her head as a small golden dome covered her body. Everyone stared in awe…they didn't know what to think of it. They all wanted to question the woman right there but the time wouldn't seem right considering she was wounded. Ichigo however had seen this kind of glowing golden aura before and was curious how this woman would have this power.

"I'm fine," Orihime stood up as her wounds were being healed before their eyes. They all looked confused at the woman before them, "After the restaurant closes I can speak with you. I can tell by the way you're looking at me that you have questions for me. Until then, please enjoy dinner I'll go back in after I'm recovered a little bit more."

Everyone nodded and walked back in. Orihime sighed and leaned against the wall but saw a certain orange hair man with chocolate brown eyes staring at her, "I take it you know about us then…why did you trust me earlier today?"

"Your spiritual presence was strong but it wasn't threatening…it made me feel like I could trust you…" Orihime told him softly, "I'm sure it seemed strange to you that some woman would be willing to let a stranger drive her to work."

"Well, yes…" Ichigo rubbed the back of his head. "Are you sure you don't want me to look at your arm, I am a doctor…"

Orihime smiled up at him, "I assumed so since we met in hospital parking lot. I didn't think you could be a male nurse since you were in a suit and not some blue scrubs."

Ichigo smirked, "Tatsuki said you were in our junior high class before you went off to Tokyo."

"I remember you," Orihime smiled and pointed at his hair. "Kind of hard to forget such unique hair color and style, but your scowling face seems to have faded."

Ichigo shrugged, "If you ask them inside I probably still have it."

Orihime laughed, "I'm sure we rarely lose the traits of our teenage years."

"What about you, what did you keep?"

Orihime laughed, "I guess I lost most of my clumsiness, I still am a bit of a klutz…my over active imagination seems to have calmed down a bit…but my brother use to say I kept my childlike innocence always trying to see the good in everyone and make sure they were ok. I was a mother hen according to him always worried about everyone before myself."

Ichigo chuckled and leaned against the wall, "Why didn't you just tell me you remembered me when you saw me?"

Orihime shrugged, "Not sure, I really couldn't remember where I remembered you from. Plus your spiritual pressure surprised me since I hadn't sensed anything that high unless it's the enemy."

"So you were curious," Ichigo nodded. "It would make sense I guess…I'm not always very good at sensing things mainly because I'm lost in thought or paperwork piling up thanks to my dad."

"I would imagine the life of a doctor would be extremely busy, not just seeing the sick but also regular checkups," Orihime smiled up at the tall man.

"It has its perks," Ichigo held out his hand. "Why don't we get you inside, it's starting to get a bit chilly and you don't have a jacket."

Orihime nodded and took his hand, "Thank you again. You didn't have to stay out here and wait for me."

"Now, what kind of man would I be if I left a woman out here in an alley all alone?"

Orihime smiled up at him as he let go of her hand once she was standing up straight, "I'm sure your friends are wondering where you are at."

"They can worry," Ichigo shrugged as he put his hands into his pockets. Orihime nodded slightly as they walked inside. They walked back through the kitchen and Ichigo saw cooks moving quickly between orders. He had to admit it smelt heavenly in the kitchen but made sure to stay close to Orihime in case they asked why he was back there. They made their way into the private party room and Ichigo took his seat as Orihime walked off.

"So what took you so long," Keigo wiggled his eyebrows as Ichigo punched his friend. "Ow, what you do that for? Man, you're just like how you were in high school."

"Shut up," Ichigo shrugged. "I wasn't going to leave her outside all alone in a dark alley."

"How chivalrous of you," Uryu sarcastically remarked.

"Ichi-nii…I think you were trying to get a girlfriend," Karin said casually as her brother choked on his drink. "I mean, she is a babe…if you were to bring her home to dad…he would totally flip out and cry at mom's poster."

"Shut up Karin," Ichigo growled. "So what does dad know you're dating a pain in the ass runt…"

"It's captain runt to you Kurosaki," Toshrio growled at him.

"Only took you forever before you grew to the same height as Karin," Ichigo shrugged.

"Why you pain in the ass," Toshiro stood up. "You have been one of the most disrespectful substitute soul reapers I've ever met!"

"Shut your face," Ichigo stood up. "If it wasn't for me in the first place, Soul Society would have crumbled to pieces and me crashing Rukia's execution would have never revealed that Aizen was the bad guy that we all have been patiently waiting for to show his ugly face."

"Boys," Karin twitched and step in-between her boyfriend and older brother. "Settle down, we are in a public place. Geesh…you guys can be so immature…it doesn't matter how old you guys get you are still big babies!"

"Preach it sista!" Rangiku said with a slur and holding up an empty glass. "Ohh, I want another drink! Where is that cute server or ours! Maybe I can get him to get me another drink!"

"Enough for you, you still have paperwork you owe me," Toshiro barked at his vice-captain. "You have been neglecting your duties for the past few weeks!"

"Ohhh, you're such a stick in the mud captain! Live a little, here drink this!"

"Matsumoto," Toshrio's eyebrow arched but it didn't matter since Rangiku was already drunk. He sighed, "Ikkaku, Yumichika, you two are in charge of making sure Matsumoto gets home in one piece."

"WHAT!"/ "HELL NO!"

"I can always inform Captain Zaraki about your insubordination if you like?"

"Fine…"/ "Tch…"

"Yay, we can drink some more!" Rangiku placed her arms around both men. They both looked away as clung to them both. She was smiling and enjoying herself while the other laughed at Ikkaku and Yumichia's embarrassment. "Say…where is the lovely Orihime…I need her to tell me how to make this drink…it's absolutely fabulous!"

"Like hell, I'm going to let her give you more alcoholic drinks," Toshiro rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Orihime entered the room, "I take it Rangiku-san has had a little too much to drink."

"You think," Toshiro grumbled.

"The server said he couldn't resist a pretty face as she kept on requesting drinks," Orihime smiled. "I will talk to him tomorrow and make sure he behaves himself the next time you visit."

"That won't be necessary, however I would like to ask you a few questions," Toshiro said as he stood up. "How aware of the spiritual world are you?"

"I know as much as Yoruichi-san has told me…"

"Yoruichi?" Toshiro looked at her in shock as did the others. They all seemed to have seen or ghost or something, "As in Yoruichi Shihoin?"

"Yes," Orihime nodded. "She found me when my powers first came to surface when I was protecting my brother from a hollow…as you call it. She later offered to train me so I could better handle situations like that."

"I see," Toshiro sighed.

"Though I never understood why she felt the need to walk around with no clothes on," Orihime shrugged. "I got used to it after a while."

"That doesn't surprise me," Ichigo grumbled. "That woman has no sense of modesty."

"I'm sure that Urahara-san doesn't mind," Tatsuki chuckled. "Considering how many times we've accidently walked in on them."

"Considering you were hurt earlier, I don't see how…"

"Toshiro-san, was it?" Orihime interrupted him, "It is very difficult to fight off any enemies in the outfit I'm currently wearing but I assure you my skills are not dull in the least. I am quite capable of defending myself."

Toshiro just nodded, "I would warn you to be cautious of your wardrobe then."

Orihime nodded, "That is fine. You may stay as long as you like…we are closing the restaurant now so the servers are just cleaning up. I'll be doing some paperwork in my office. If you need anything you can ask them to come get me." She bowed and took her leave. Keigo was drooling over her as she was leaving until Ichigo bonked him on the head. He was caught in his daze but others were curious about the woman leaving.

"So, can we trust her?" Renji asked as he leaned back in his chair. "I mean Yoruichi-san was the one that trained her and she is more than likely aware of soul reapers and soul society."

"For her to go all the way to Tokyo seems kind of strange, I don't recall any spiritual disturbances," Uryu was wondering what could have taken the cat like woman all the way there. "Unless she released some kind of high pressure of spiritual energy before her powers surfaced."

"That would make sense," Rukia nodded. " Captain Hitsugaya, could you ask the captains at your next captains meeting?"

Toshiro nodded, "We should take our leave and return to our housings. We can discuss tomorrow of plan of action. Tatsuki, since she is an old friend of yours do you think you can get her contact information and we could probably meet with her again before we leave for soul society?"

"Sure," Tatsuki said as she got up from her seat. She went to find a server to ask where Orihime's office was.

"I wonder if she's like a fullbringer like Sado," Uryu wondered. "She's a human and from what I noticed her powers came from her hairpins."

"That is a possibility but Xcution never mentioned her," Chad answered.

"Well, we should take Toshiro's suggestion and meet up with her later. We don't know how much she knows until we talk to her," Ichigo crossed his arms when everyone was staring at him. "What are you staring at?"

"How about you get to know her," Karin smirked. "I mean after all you seem to be extra sweet to her for reason after all…eh, Ichi-nii?"

"Wha…why…why me?" Ichigo asked looking at his younger sister. "I barely met her today…we barely just saw her take down a hollow and I'm being nominated in figuring things out? Why not make Tatsuki in charge of that, she's her best friend from junior high!"

"That's true, that would be the more rational idea considering there will be some familiarity between the two of them," Uryu stated and shrugged. "I will ask Tatsuki when we get home."

"It's settled then, let us be on our way." Toshiro suggested as everyone got up. Uryu went to go find his girlfriend and Ichigo decided he wanted to linger. He didn't like the fact that it was late and Orihime would be here till later. He watched from a distance with Uryu waiting for his girlfriend.

"So is there a reason you stayed behind Kurosaki," Uryu taunted.

"Tch, none of your business Ishida," Ichigo crossed his arms. "At least I'm not tied around Tatsuki's little finger."

"Well at least I get to enjoy the company of a woman unlike you," Uryu glared at his longtime rival. It was only natural they would both go into the medical field and become rivals again through college. It was one of those family things they both would continue on through their sons. Both fathers were proud of them in their own way. Uryu still had an estranged relationship with his own father and Ichigo well…it was always the same. Fist fights and squabbles that seemed to always fill the house, even after his father revealed to him that he was a soul reaper his antics didn't change.

"Tch, like that's important…You have been totally whipped into shape all because of sex," Ichigo shrugged when he saw Tatsuki and Orihime walk out of her office. Orihime smiled at the two men and waved. Both men waved as the two women walked up to them.

"I've returned Tatsuki to you," Orihime said with a smile. "I just need to close up, but there is no reason for you to stay and wait for me."

"I'll stay here with you," Ichigo stated calmly. "It wouldn't be right for a woman to walk out of this place alone."

"Oh really, there is no need for that the subway station isn't too far from here…"

"I'm staying here with you."

"Oh…I guess there is no way in changing your mind then," Orihime smiled.

Uryu and Tatsuki waved their goodbyes as Orihime locked up the doors. She turned to see Ichigo hadn't moved from his spot, "You know…you don't have to keep protecting me."

"Just say it would rest better on my conscious to know you got home safely, I'm sure Tatsuki would beat me into next week if I didn't at least off to walk or take you home," Ichigo smiled and Orihime nodded.

"That part of her hasn't changed has it," Orihime smiled as she walked to her office. He followed after her after she made a motion with her hand. Orihime sat back down at her desk and looked over the paper work in front of her.

"It would seem you have the same amount of paperwork I do in my office," Ichigo smirked as Orihime looked up and him a chuckled.

"I probably have more since I have to do money counts as well," Orihime smiled. "I have to go over what was the most popular dish today and such. Anyway I'm almost done with the final counts. So I don't have to keep you waiting."

"You keep the record of everything, no help?" Ichigo asked as he leaned against the wall.

Orihime shook her head, "Even when my brother offered I couldn't let him. He had taken care of me for so long, that I had to do something to return him for all of his kindness."

"You miss him a lot don't you," Ichigo softly said. "I'm sorry Tatsuki mentioned it, I don't mean to pry."

"It's alright," Orihime said softly. "I miss him deeply but I know he lives on within me. He is doing well in Soul Society, that's what I truly believe…"

"You're a good person, Ms. Inoue."

"Thank you, you are very kind," she paused for a moment. "Please call me Orihime…"

"Only if you call me Ichigo," he responded.

"Fair enough…"Orihime stood up and unlocked a closet. She pulled out her coat and her purse. She locked up the door, "Alright Ichigo…I'm ready to go." He nodded as she locked the office and walked towards the front door. After everything was locked up she smiled up at him.

"My car is over there," Ichigo pointed and she followed after him. He opened the door for her and gracefully sat in until she hit her head. "Are you alright…"

"I'm fine, I have a thick head," Orihime laughed it off.

Ichigo quietly got into the car as they drove off. She would gradually tell him directions as they drove but they sat in comfortable silence until, "How often do you meet with Yoruichi-san?"

Orihime looked over at him carefully, "I haven't seen Yoruichi-san since high school. I've been pretty much fending for myself since then. She left me a lot of information to keep me in tuned with the spiritual realm."

"I see."

"I'm glad she came when she did and trained me, I probably would've been so lost without her," Orihime sighed and looked out the window. "She told me to never doubt myself and that my power was still new…but it had room to grow."

Ichigo chuckled, "The worst part about her is when she keeps changing forms…"

"I figured you as a doctor wouldn't get so embarrassed," Orihime giggled. "Her lack of modesty I do admit is shocking."

"And her constant teasing…"

"Don't remind me, there was a time she shoved me into the hot spring all because I felt uncomfortable and she was saying I was a shy prude…"

Ichigo laughed, "I couldn't tell you how many times when she decided to train me she would mock me saying I wasn't a normal guy for not wanting to look at a nice female's body."

"That sounds like Yoruichi-san," Orihime laughed as they reached her apartment complex. "Thank you again…I feel like I'm going to be indebted to you."

Ichigo shook his head, "Don't worry about it. Besides it makes me feel better knowing you got home safely and saving me from a beating from Tatsuki."

"Thank you," Orihime got out of the car and walked into the building.

_What are you getting yourself into Ichigo…_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ichigo walked into his office and saw a small box on his desk. He put his things down on an empty chair. He left his office door open not noticing that his father was looming by at the door way. Ichigo saw a small note on the top of the small package; the person had used one of his notepads to write him a note.

_Dear Ichigo~  
>I wanted to thank you for giving me a ride home last night. It was very kind of you, I wanted to thank you by dropping off this coffee and coffee cake from my restaurant. I hope you don't mind your father showed me the way here. I didn't know what kind of coffee you liked so it's just regular with some creamers and sugar inside of the box in case.<br>~Orihime_

Ichigo opened the box and the coffee was still warm. She had to just have been there right before he came into the hospital. He took a small whiff of the coffee and he had to admit it smelled wonderful. He put some creamer and sugar in his coffee as he stirred it. He opened up a small bag that had coffee cake. He took a bite out of it and had to admit the cinnamon apple taste was heavenly. His coffee heaven was broken as he saw his father enter his office with a sly smile.

"So care to tell me who that goddess of a woman was," Isshin wiggled his eyebrows. "She came all the way with a thank you gift…"

"None of your business…"

"Oh but son, it becomes my business when a lovely maiden like that walks into our hospital looking for you," Isshin put his hands on his son's desk. "And I mean LOVELY maiden asking for my celibate son."

"Don't get any ideas old man," Ichigo grumbled as his coffee cake was stolen. His father took a bite out of it, "That was mine…"

"Yes, but how delicious…I would say she has some culinary skills. How wonderful…I would love have a daughter-in-law like this!"

"I just met her yesterday," Ichigo crossed his arms.

Isshin looked at his son closely, "And she's already bringing you coffee and this heavenly cake?"

"Tch, it was thank you for driving her home last night, after all she is Tatsuki's friend from junior high. Tatsuki would kill me if I didn't at least offer to take her home…"

"And you didn't get laid?"

"Bastard," Ichigo stood up. "You perverted old man…just because I decide to burry myself in work and my soul reaper duties waiting for that bastard Aizen to show up…"

"Ah but that's the problem my son what's wrong with enjoying a woman's company? Especially that one of her beauty…she's probably too good for you, Rukia was my last hope at you getting a girlfriend but she went and married that red head."

"Don't make me sick, that runt…" Ichigo sat back in his chair. "You know I never had feelings for her like that…Rukia is far from what I would look for in a girlfriend…"

"You are looking for someone more like your mother," Isshin smiled. "You might not have to wait too long if you make the moves on…"

"Shut up, Orihime isn't like that…she…" Ichigo debated for a second, "She has spiritual powers and not just the sensing and seeing kind…she has powers."

"Oh," Isshin was now concerned. "Interesting…you would go for that type huh…I guess you're just like your old man."

"Oh shut up," Ichigo grumbled and noticed something else. He picked up the note and saw information. He smiled and put the note in his desk which only caught his father's curiously.

"What you hiding?"

"Nothing…"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Let daddy see," Isshin pushed his son out of the way. He pulled out the note from his drawer of his desk. He smirked evilly at his son, "She left her phone number to you…oh and if you ever want to eat her restaurant to just drop on by…how sweet!"

"Bastard…you jerk, give it back!"

"Ohhh, my son isn't a plant he actually can attract women! I so need to tell your sisters!"

"Idiot, come back here!" Ichigo chased after his father as Uryu came to stop by to see his friend. He sighed as he watched the Kurosaki men already up to their antics. He looked over into Ichigo's office to see a package. His curiosity getting the better of him he went into the office. He noticed the coffee and half eaten coffee cake. He noticed the package was from Princess Kitchen.

He smirked, _Maybe Tatsuki doesn't have to be the one to get information out of Inoue-san after all. Ichigo could do it especially if they are sending things to each other. I will need to talk to Tatsuki about setting up some kind of group date…_

"What the hell Ishida are you doing in my office," Ichigo grumbled as he walked back in to place the note he recaptured from his father into his pocket.

"I was going to stop by and ask how your evening was after Tatsuki and I left," Ishida then pointed at the box. "It would seem it went well if you are receiving coffee and cake."

"Shut up," Ichigo grumbled as he put on his hospital coat. "Bad enough dad is jumping around with joy and now you are asking about her…"

"We should all have lunch together, I'm sure Tatsuki wouldn't mind," Ishida than pulled the note out of Ichigo's blazer hanging on the coat rack. "As it would seem she left her phone number with you…"

"Shut up," Ichigo snatched it back. "She's Tatsuki's friend she should call her not me."

"Hmph, I didn't think you were that shy around women," Uryu smirked.

"Shut up you moth…"

"Dr. Kurosaki," a nurse called. Both doctors turned to see the blushing nurse. "You father is asking for your help."

Ichigo sighed, "I'll talk to you later, have Tatsuki call her if you want to do this lunch date thing."

Uryu waited till Ichigo was out of his office then he pulled out his cellphone, "Hey Tatsuki…what do you think about a lunch date with Kurosaki and Inoue-san? Well, if you could call her up maybe we can set something up…Alright…let me know and I'll get the idiot to go along."

Uryu tucked his phone back into his pocket and walked out of his friend's office. He had a smile on his lips, _We will find out more about Tatsuki's mystery friend and maybe in the end we can play matchmaker for Kurosaki. God knows he needs someone…_Uryu carefully dodged the brawling Kurosaki men. They apparently had gotten into one of their squabbles as Uryu was walking by. The nurses didn't even seemed phased by it as the two men acted like children. Uryu sighed he had no room to talk considering him and his father had an estranged relationship. He shrugged as he made his way to the elevator.

_So let's see what Inoue-san's story is…_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The trio had found themselves to an outdoor place to have their little meeting/mini-interrogation of Orihime. Uryu was sipping his drink that he had ordered at the lunch café as Tatsuki was munching on some bread they served before their meal was to arrive. Ichigo was scowling and wondered how he got dragged by his friend/rival. He crossed his arms, he didn't expect their little lunch rendezvous would have been today. He sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair and glanced at his watch. It was still early but he figured he would just Tatsuki in figuring out Orihime instead of this lunch date…Uryu had called it a double date and Ichigo flat out refused.

"Sorry, I was working on some paperwork and lost track of time!" Orihime said as she ran up to the table. She was dressed in jeans and shirt with a tie right in front of her cleavage. Ichigo felt a small blush as he was looking her over and she had a black shirt over her shirt. She looked a modern woman would but with her body she was like a model with that outfit. She sat down at the empty seat that was next to Ichigo.

"It's ok, you're actually right on time," Tatsuki said with a huge smile. "So how have you been Orihime?"

"Good, good…not much has changed since our last chit chat last night," Orihime said with a bright smile.

"So did Ichigo treat you right after we left," Tatsuki asked and Ichigo grunted as he crossed his arms.

Orihime laughed, "He was quite the gentleman waiting for me to finish work and drove me home afterwards."

"Good, so I don't have to beat him up today!"

"Tatsuki-chan," Orihime pouted. "I can take care of myself…"

"Eh, I still remember that girl that I helped out a lot," Tatsuki looked over at Ichigo. "I use to help this cry baby all the time and then he made his image of himself in high school making him look like some kind of super cool punk."

"Shut up," Ichigo pointed over at Uryu. "You're dating this guy, which by my standers is more of a cry baby than me!"

"Tch, you idiot you're the one that doesn't ask for help and have to wait until we shove it in your face," Uryu taunted.

"Bastard," Ichigo crossed his arms again.

"Boys if you don't act civil, I'm going to have to beat both of you up!" Tatsuki threatened and got the boys to settle down a little bit. "So Orihime…what do you think of these two knuckle heads?"

Orihime laughed, "You should be nicer to your friend and boyfriend, Tatsuki-chan!"

"Hmph, I'm plenty nice…especially to this one," Tatsuki poked Uryu's cheek. "So Orihime, I didn't ask are you seeing anyone?"

Orihime blushed, "No, I'm too busy for stuff like that."

"Ha, someone else that thinks like me," Ichigo pointed at his friends.

"You're hopeless," Uryu commented as their food was served. The server looked at Orihime and she pointed something on the menu quickly. The server nodded and left. "Say Inoue-san…"

"Orihime…"

"Orihime, what do you know about Soul Society?"

Orihime pondered for a moment, "I just know that there was some kind of traitor in Soul Society and that I should be careful of this Aizen figure."

"Yoruichi-san told you," Ichigo asked.

Orihime nodded, "She told me I think when I was sixteen…so while I was in high school, telling me there was a big ordeal in Soul Society and she needed to make preparations. She told me to stay on my toes and if I ever see a monster I can't handle then I need to make sure to find a way to contact her."

"Well," Uryu sighed. "As you already know Kurosaki and I have spiritual abilities. So if you ever need help…please let us know."

Orihime nodded, "So are you and Tatsuki-chan talking about marriage yet?" Orihime had stars in her eyes and the couple blushed. Ichigo was glad finally he had someone on his side for a change. He looked over at the blushing couple. "Oh, I guess it might be too soon for that huh? Tatsuki-chan said only recently you two started living together!"

"Orihime…" Tatsuki was turning a few shades of red, "Maybe you should worry more about yourself and finding you a husband or something!"

"Hmph, you're no fun Tatsuki-chan maybe robots will steal your boyfriend away and you'll never know it because you're being stingy!"

Tatsuki laughed, "I was wondering when your wild imagination would show up! If you want a wedding to cater to maybe you should wait until it's your wedding Orihime!"

"That would mean I would actually have to try to find a man!"

"Did you not look in the mirror, if you can't find a man with that body of yours then all the males on this planet have lost their mind and turned into Ichigo!"

"I resent that," Ichigo grunted.

"She has a point," Uryu pushed his glasses up.

"Orihime does have a point, why don't you just marry Tatsuki, you two have been together since graduation of high school…might as well…even your dad approves of her," Ichigo pointed out. "I'm sure he would be happy to have another Quincy child in the family…"

"What would you know, your father is sitting there begging you for grandchildren," Tatsuki rebutted. "I mean you can hear him miles away asking your mother, rest her soul, why you haven't even had some wild crazy sex…"

Ichigo was red and shouted, "What would you know? Just because I'm not like some creep on the street doesn't mean I'm not interested in women…"

Orihime laughed, "Just means you're a respectable man, Ichigo."

"See someone sees me for who I really am…"

"Right, only because Orihime tries to see the good in everyone," Tatsuki leaned on the table.

The group stopped talking when it started to rain. They quickly made their way inside or at least under some shelter. Tatsuki leaned up against Uryu and he rubbed his hands over her arms. "Well, there goes lunch…"

Orihime looked over at her friend and smiled. Tatsuki knew that smile as Orihime began dancing in the rain and Ichigo thought she had lost her mind. Tatsuki quickly joined in the twirling in the rain as the two men looked confused. They both smiled at the childlike nature of Orihime as she laughed and spun. Tatsuki seemed to fit right in with her friend, Ichigo then got pulled out by Orhime and Tatsuki grabbed Uryu.

Uryu spun Tatsuki as she laughed, it was sunny but it was raining. Orihime laughed and almost fell over but was caught by Ichigo. He just laughed as she did. He brought her back up to her feet as they all silently took off back to the hospital. Uryu had Tatsuki's hand in his own as Ichigo and Orihime ran side by side. Luckily for them the hospital wasn't too far away. Isshin heard laugther and went to see what was going on.

He first saw Uryu run in with Tatsuki then followed by Ichigo and Orihime. His eyes grew in curiosity, as the nurses handed them towels. Uryu was laughing genuinely and as was Ichigo. That was what caught him by surprise to see his own son laughing light heartedly with friends and with the woman he saw earlier. Ichigo was drying his hair as the group was still laughing at their earlier antics. Nurses were quite curious as well since no one really ever heard Ichigo laugh like that before. He was always so serious and scowling at something. He would have his rare smiles but this was something totally different.

It was decided she was a friend and not a foe but only time would tale why they had ran into the young woman. Their actions were not missed by a certain black cat watching them from the glass doors. The cat smiled like a Cheshire cat, _Well…well it would seem they've met…_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

See you next time!


	3. Bonds

**Tear103: **Why thanks. I appreciate it. I hope you like this update!

**Himelove22: **I'm glad you liked the fast update. It really depends on how much I've already prewritten.

**Nypsy**: I'm glad you enjoyed. Not the same storyline so to speak some events will be same but I don't want it to be the same, so you will have to wait and see.

As far as a beta reader or another person helping, I've had people in the past but ideas get taken and/or they just copy and paste what I did with their name on. I try to take the time to edit my own stuff but it doesn't always happen as well all known self-editing we miss a lot…but I try to catch them as often as I can. I'll make sure to be extra careful.

**Ranipaki**: I'm glad you like.

**Saga**: Thanks!

**SteveGHWOR**: thanks.

**Worth the Wait**

**Disclaimers**: I do now own Bleach, Bleach rightfully belongs to its creator and network.

This is an AU story. There are some original characters that I created for the story.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter Three – Bonds

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"What do you think of this one," Tatsuki asked her friend who took some time off to go shopping with her. Tatsuki then held up another dress for Orihime, "Or maybe this one?"

Orihime laughed at her friend, "Why are you so worried? It's not like you and Dr. Ishida haven't gone out on a date before…"

"Well, it's the first time his father is meeting my parents," Tatsuki said as she went through another rack of dresses. "And since I've noticed you been dressing oh so fashionable I thought you could give me some advice!"

"What about this one," Orihime pointed to a sapphire color dress. "It'll match his eyes…"

Tatsuki nodded and disappeared into the dressing room. Orihime laughed it had been a month since she was back in her best friend's life. She took every opportunity to spend with her and not get so lost in working. She welcomed the break and the bonding time she gets to have with Tatsuki. She had shown all of her abilities to the others after spending some time hollow hunting with Ichigo, Chad, and Uryu. She smiled as she wondered how that ended up happening but she didn't mind. She wasn't alone anymore…she had felt so lonely since her brother had passed away. She however finally felt like she belonged with a group of people. They had gone on a lot of group outings and they were fun.

She and Ichigo had started a trend of small gift of thank you's. She smiled at his recent gift he sent her, she got giddy. She had been sending him coffee and cake to his office for the time he took to help her out with hollows and making sure she got home. He would then in turn send her little thank you gifts for the things she was sending him. For the most part it was coffee or tea they sent each other but today he had sent her a long stem yellow rose. The small card said it was to thank her for healing him from a recent hollow fight.

"Say Tatsuki-chan…"

"What is it Orihime?"

"Why is Ichigo still single, I mean a good looking guy like him and as thoughtful he is I would've figured he would be at least seeing someone…"

"Why you interested?"

"Of…of course not," Orihime blushed. "I'm curious is all, I mean he has a successful doctor and is good with his money…I just don't see why…"

"To tell you the truth Orihime, I don't know. It doesn't make sense that's for sure…"

Orihime smiled, "He such a warm and kind person, I don't know why he hides it…"

Tatsuki peeked her head around the dressing room door and smirked, "So…how would you know that hmmm? Have you two been seeing each other or something?"

"What, no!" Orihime was red, "We run into each other when there is a hollow but that's about it…"

"Yeah, and all the coffee and cake you send him with cute little thank you notes!"

"How did you know," Orihime covered her cheeks.

Tatsuki giggled, "Uryu told me! He was telling me that Ichigo had been receiving coffee almost every morning and he was being stingy…"

"I sent three cups," Orihime thought for a second. "I made one for Ishida-kun and Kurosaki-san too."

"Well, Ichigo wasn't sharing from what Uryu said, Ichigo has been drinking all three cups all by himself with no intent on sharing," Tatsuki laughed as she came out with the dress that Orihime had recommended. "I love this dress; you have such a good eye!"

Orihime laughed, "I have to pay attention since I own a famous restaurant…I'm sure he won't be able to keep his eyes off of you!"

"Hime, I don't mean to ask this now but do you think it would be ok, if we had the dinner at your restaurant?"

"Of course, I would be delighted make sure you ask for me right as you walk in the door! Oh I probably should give you one of my cards so that why the hostess won't say anything," Orihime started digging in her purse when she saw her phone blinking. She grabbed her phone and read the text message…

_Thanks for the coffee. Delicious as always!_

Orihime smiled and put her phone away. She quickly grabbed a card and signed the back of it. "Here you go, just show this to them and they will get me right away. I can put you in that booth you guys were in the last time you came."

"Thanks, Hime!" Tatsuki hugged her happily. "So why you were smiling after you glanced at your phone?"

"Oh it was nothing," Orhime smiled and Tatsuki looked her trying to see if she could find a hint. She ignored it and went back into the dressing room to put on her original outfit.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"I don't know Chad," Kugo Ginjo said looking over the picture Chad had provided a month ago. "We were lucky in finding you and you're telling me that you think this girl might be a fullbring of some sort?"

"Yes, she using these hair pins as her source of power," Chad pointed out in the picture. Tatsuki was sneaky enough to get a picture of Orihime to him so he could show Ginjo. "I've noticed her high spiritual pressure…it's not like that of a Quincy or Soul Reaper…she's much like us."

Ginjo nodded, "Well, from what you've been telling me the past month I wouldn't doubt it as a possibility but…there is no way to be sure until I've met with her."

Chad nodded, "She's an old friend of Tatsuki, and they have been spending a lot of time together but I've also noticed she's been in a way connecting with Ichigo."

"The substitute soul reaper?"

"Yeah, some kind of bond is growing between them…"

"I see," Ginjo sighed. "Well, all you can do is wait and see if something comes out of that. And from what you're telling me there is still no telling if this Aizen character has gotten his hands on her either…so just be careful even if she is a friend who knows what the future will hold."

"Estella says hello by the way," Chad said as he stood up.

"She's been good for you," Ginjo smirked. "How does she take the idea of you being a fullbring…"

"She doesn't mind as long as I come back alive from each fight," Chad responded and walked out of the door.

"She's a good woman…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"You know we have to stop meeting like this," Ichigo held out his hand to Orihime. She laughed as he helped her to her feet after they defeated another hollow. "Are you hurt?"

"No I'm fine," Orihime dusted off her pants. "The hollows are becoming more frequent and their appearance is starting to change…"

"Yeah, I've noticed that too," Ichigo looked over his shoulder. "It's almost like they are becoming more talkative and not just the normal one word responses."

"I don't like it," Orihime held her hand to her chest. "Something seems off…"

"Yeah, I'll have to talk to Urahara-san later when I get a chance," Ichigo groaned. "It's such a pain in the ass to talk to mister hat and clogs…he answers with riddles more often than not."

Orihime giggled, "You shouldn't frown so much…"

"Why is that," Ichigo asked as he looked down at the auburn hair woman.

"Your smile is much more handsome," Orihime said as she began to leave the park. Ichigo stood there dumb founded for a moment. He was broken out of his thoughts when Uryu showed up with his own smug grin.

"So…"

"Shut up…"

"I didn't even start my sentence," Uryu growled. "So it would seem Inoue-san gets here faster than you do, meaning your ability to sense spiritual pressure is poor even after all of these years…"

"Hmph, whatever…at least this stupid hollow is gone." Ichigo put his zanpakuto back on his back. He looked at his friend, "I'm sure you heard our conversation about how the Hollows are changing…I think Aizen is making his move…"

"I agree," Uryu nodded. "We need to meet with Urahara-san and see what he can tell us about that device he created."

"I don't like it, but if he finally got that stupid thing to mature then I'm extremely worried."

"Yeah, but why would the sudden hollow activity start sparking up as we get to know Inoue-san…"

Ichigo turned to Uryu, "Don't tell me you are still thinking that Orihime is the enemy?"

"No, I think your spiritual pressure when you are around Inoue-san is the cause of it…"

"Huh, what? Are you crazy?"

Uryu shrugged, "You tell me! Even Chad has noticed the rise in your spiritual pressure…your willingness to take over our shifts of hollow hunting."

"Tch, you guys are reading too much into it…"

"Your father told me, that Orihime reminds him much of your mother…" Ichigo had turned to leave but his whole body froze, "Her spiritual pressure even feels similar to that of your mother's…"

"He talks too much…"

"Say what you will but you can't deny the fact you been attracted to her," Uryu pointed out. "Whether it be just that of friendship…you want a bond with her…you feel like if you don't protect her it's like your mother all over again…"

Ichigo punched his friend, "Don't talk to me like you know me. Don't talk about Orihime as if you know her…because none of us know her…"

"Then you get to know her," Uryu rubbed his jaw. "Get to know her because she isn't really talking too much about her spiritual knowledge to Tatsuki other than their silly woman talk. Since you two seem to be running into each other all the time…"

"Tch, whatever like I take orders from you…"

"Urahara-san also thinks it's a good idea for you to get to know her better, maybe she'll open up to you. Yoruichi-san hasn't made her way back to Karakura town yet so…"

"Ugh, really? This better not be some kind of match making scheme because I swear I will not be hesitating in killing you guys!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Oh, you're that handsome guy…you looking for Inoue-san?" The hostess asked with a cheeky smile on her lips. Ichigo just nodded and was turning red; he didn't know how he got conned into this. He had been pestered for days about him being the one to get to know Orihime better as far as her spiritual knowledge was concerned. Sure she had been spending time with Tatsuki but they spent most of their time talking about woman things as Uryu stated to him. Ichigo sighed, he didn't get why he was volunteered but he was shown the way to Orihime's office. He walked over there trying not to trip or bump into anyone.

He made it to her office where she was typing something on the computer. He leaned against the door way, she was dressed in one of her cocktail dresses. Hair was done up with hair flower hair pins in her hair keeping her bangs out of her face. She had minimal makeup on her face but only highlighting her natural features. He just watched her and he did have to agree with his dad, she did remind him a lot of his mother. Even when they were fighting side by side with the hollows, she had this calm aura around her. Her spiritual pressure each time that healed him…it felt warm and comforting. Her imagination was much like his mother's but Orihime's was a little more out there.

She was pleasing to the eye but her personality drew him in. He hated to admit it there was something about her that caught his interest and maybe his stupid friend Uryu got something right. He knocked on the wall getting her attention and she smiled brightly at him, "Can I come in?"

"Of course," Orihime smiled. "Have a seat, I'm trying to write up an inventory list to see if I need to make a trip to Tokyo for supplies and such."

"Who would run the restaurant?"

"My managers can watch over things while I'm away," Orihime smiled. "I usually make it back in time to close up if I leave early in the morning."

"You have to be craziest or the bravest woman I've ever met to do this all alone," Ichigo motioned around him.

Orihime giggled, "I'm perfectly fine handling things on my own. If I recall I was the one that took out that hollow today before you came to the scene."

"Oh, is that so," Ichigo noticed she had walked up to him. The servers and other members of her staff were taking a peek through her window to see what was going on. It wasn't often that Orihime had visitors and it was interesting to see she had one and the fact he was a man! "I think I've taken out more than you have…"

"Only if you get there before me," Orihime placed her hands on her hips and Ichigo leaned his head down so he was looking her straight in the eyes.

"Most of the time I do," Ichigo smirked. "And other times I'm saving your damsel self from getting beaten by an ugly hollow."

"Do you have some kind of white knight syndrome," Orihime licked her lips as she noticed they had been shrinking the distance between their faces. "You don't need to protect me, I'm a big girl…"

"Uh huh…" Ichigo was able to muster as his eyes slowly were closing and his face getting closer to hers until…

"Inoue-san…" The two broke apart and looked in different directions. "Inoue-san…" Orihime made it to the opening of her office e doorway she didn't know to be thankful or upset for the interruption but chose to ignore it right now. She had to admit the man was unbelievably handsome in her eyes. His unique color hair was one of things she found attractive…she was a woman after all she was entitled to find men attractive if she wished. The hostess was waving at her since there was a scene going on. She groaned and quickly made her way to a couple of men arguing.

"Is there a problem, gentlemen," Orihime asked cautiously.

"Yeah, this son of bitch is sleeping with my wife and they are here on a date…" The first man pointed at the nicely dressed man. "I don't know who you think you are but you were supposed to be my business partner not some chump sleeping with my wife!"

"Tch, not my fault you can't satisfy her in bed and pay attention to her needs!"

"If you have a problem with each other I suggest you take it outside," Orihime said firmly and the angry husband was about to slap her. Orihime stood ready for the sting but it never came. She saw an arm blocking her face and saw who the arm belonged to. She looked up at a very angry Ichigo.

"I believe the lady told you to take it outside," Ichigo said firmly. The women that worked for her were all drooling over him at that moment. However he wasn't paying attention to them, his focus was on making sure Orihime was unharmed. The guy grumbled as he walked out of the restaurant and then Ichigo looked at the man who sat back down with the cheating wife. "I suggest you pay for your meal and leave. Because of the two of you a scene was caused in a very prestige restaurant, so please kindly take your leave." The staff clapped and cheered as Orihime looked up at the tall man with grateful eyes. She had to admit even though she didn't want to be a damsel in distress…she didn't mind it just this once. The couple did as he asked as the rest of the guests clapped for him.

Ichigo looked around as he rubbed the back of his head and Orihime smiled up at him. "Thank you, I guess being saved by you once in a while isn't so bad."

"See, not so bad…so what's the score?"

"Hmph, if you want to start that up again…I'm sure I'll be the winner…"

"Don't think so," Ichigo smirked and Orihime put her hands on her hips with determination in her eyes.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"So, did you hear he asked her out on a date," Tatsuki told her boyfriend who was reading a book in their bed.

Uryu arched an eyebrow, "He asked her on a what?"

"You heard me! A DATE!" Tatsuki clapped her hands, "Apparently after he did some kind of rescue at the restaurant the whole staff was buzzing about it when I stopped by to have lunch with her today!"

"I didn't think Kurosaki had it in him," Uryu pondered for a moment. "It would be good for him to have a female he could bond with."

"What are you trying to say," Tatsuki looked him with curiosity.

Uryu smiled, "How long have we known him? And during that time had he been with anybody seriously? Or have a close female companion and closer than you and Kuchiki-san…"

"Well now that you mention it," Tatsuki paused. "He kept me and Kuchiki-san at a distance. It's not like we were super close. I couldn't ever really read him well and neither did Kuchiki-san. There was always this wall that he holds up."

Uryu nodded, "He has a constant wall up and hasn't let anyone in. I think if Inoue-san can break that down then we found ourselves a miracle in solving the Kurosaki puzzle but also it means he is close enough to her to maybe we can figure her out a little bit as well."

"Well, I would think your hollow hunting would have gotten you guys closer," Tatsuki laughed. "I mean you guys run off at a moment's notice."

"It doesn't work that way, but I'm sure if she gets close enough to Kurosaki we will just need to pester him enough to answer us."

"True…and getting him all flustered is really easy."

"Speaking of flustered, you coming to bed or what?"

"Impatient aren't we Dr. Ishida?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"You really didn't have to make all this food," Ichigo said lying on the picnic blanket. Orihime smiled as handed him another piece of cake. "You're spoiling me with all of your secret recipes…"

"Oh hush," Orihime poked a finger at his forehead. "I thought you liked all of the food I bring you? After all this is our first official picnic and here you are thinking I'm giving you all of my secret foods to you!"

Ichigo chuckled, "So what! I think it would be a big thank you for what I did the other day with that idiot guy at your restaurant."

"So arrogant aren't we," Orihime teased as she began eating her own serving of cake. She looked up at the sunny sky. There were some clouds but enough to make it cool enough to add to their mood. She was shocked when he asked her to spend a day in the park with him. She agreed as she informed her managers what needed to be done until she arrived. They were more than happy in complying as packed up their picnic lunch. One of the girls handed her a blanket to take with her. Orihime had shrugged off that her staff seemed too interested in her personal life.

"Nothing wrong with that is it," Ichigo smirked from his position. He was on his side leaning up on his elbow as he ate cake. "So…"

"So?"

"How do you deal with your powers, being different and all?" Ichigo asked and she looked at him for a moment. She then looked up to the sky and smiled, "I'm sorry you don't have to answer…"

"No it's alright, it was odd at first. You know having powers that no one else had. Talking cats and such, but my brother encouraged me to keep practicing and saying it was a gift. That I would be able to make a difference someday," Orihime smiled. "The night he died I felt so helpless my powers couldn't heal him and he told me not to worry. He said to smile and that he would always watch over me. He even told me he would find my new protector for me and bring him to me…so one day I'll be happy…"

"Sounds like a great big brother," Ichigo smiled and Orihime smiled back. "Kinda sounds like me and my sisters. I always tried to watch out for them and chased away probably most of their possible boyfriends."

"Typical big brother," Orihime laughed.

Ichigo pouted, "Isn't that what we are supposed to do?"

Orihime laughed, "Of course. I guess that would be true about older sisters…although I wouldn't know since I am the youngest."

"Maybe your little blue men will whisk you away to older sibling hood," Ichigo joked as he received icing on his face. "HEY!" Orihime laughed and got up to run around the tree they were sitting by. Ichigo got up and chased after her, she laughed and ran around the tree until she saw he changed directions. She let out a small scream with a laugh as he tackled her back down to the picnic blanket. Both were laughing and others passing by them thought how wonderful they looked together.

They both lay on their backs looking up through the branches to the sky. As the sun rays were shining through on them. They both rolled onto their sides to face each other both wearing smiles on their face but Orihime spoke first, "Thank you…"

"For what?"

"I haven't felt this free, open, and happy since my brother died…" Orihime's eyes sparkled and Ichigo had to admit he was lost in those soft grey violet eyes. He gently brushed a few strands of hair behind her ear.

"I have to admit I feel the same way, except it's probably been longer for me…I haven't felt like this since my mother died…"

"So we're even then," Orihime snuggled into her arm that she was using as a pillow.

"Oh but I like receiving coffee every time I do something for you…"

"Greedy!"

"Hey can you blame me," Ichigo grinned at her and she shook her head softly.

"Well, well…don't you two look cozy," the two adults froze. They sat up to see a small black cat looking at them. Ichigo groaned and Orihime beamed happiness at seeing their mutual friend and mentor. "Oh don't stop on my account, it was quite an amazing sight considering…"

"What do you want Yoruichi-san…" Ichigo groaned as he went back to lying on his back. Orihime sat up and Ichigo watched her from the corner of her eye.

"I wanted to invite Orihime to Urahara's Shop. After all, from what I heard from the others you been hiding her from Kisuke."

"Tch, the thought didn't cross my mind to take her there…" Ichigo shrugged as his hands went behind his head. "If that old pervert wanted to meet her he would have made his presence known by now…"

"Then I'm glad I followed Yoruichi," a male voice joined the group. Orihime looked up to see a man with a hat and a fan covering his face. "You must be the lovely Orihime Inoue…" Kisuke Urahra sat down on the blanket as Ichigo glared over at him. "I'm Kisuke Urahara, but I'm sure Yoruichi has informed you some details about me."

"She spoke highly of you," Orihime smiled. "She said you were her favorite numbskull that she had fallen in love with…"

"Oh ho, so the truth comes out," Urahara laughed. "Well anyway, the reason I came to meet with you is to inform you I'm worried about your interactions with Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Huh?"

"What the hell are you talking about," Ichigo sat up quickly and was in Urahara's face. "You are the one I should worry about!"

"A little over protective, eh Kurosaki and I hear this is only your first date…"

"Tch, chummy bastard…"

"What was that Kurosaki-san?"

"Shut up."

"Well, I just wanted to warn the both of you, if Aizen does make a move it might be better to keep Inoue-san hidden." Urahara stated with his serious face which caused Ichigo to look at him seriously. "If her powers are what like Yoruichi has told me, then it might be safe if we keep her hidden from his gaze."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Did you want iced tea?" Orihime asked as she took off her heels at the door. Ichigo had followed her up after bringing her home from the restaurant. He took off his shoes and was impressed with living space. He walked over to where she was in the kitchen looking for her tea pot to boil water. "Or would you like to try one of my flavored teas?"

"The strawberry one was really good," Ichigo said leaning against the wall. She nodded and went to find a fresh batch of strawberries in her refrigerator. "Say Orihime…"

"Hmmm…"

"What do you think about what Urahara-san said earlier today?" Ichigo leaned against a counter that was a small island in her kitchen. "I mean, do you think he has some underline reason he wants you to stay hidden?"

"I'm not sure," Orihime shrugged. "I'm not the type of girl to sit out and be completely quiet either so…I'm not sure what he wants me to do. We haven't seen anything completely unusual since our meeting."

"True," Ichigo shrugged. "I would like you to be careful though…"

"White knight syndrome," Orihime teased and Ichigo smiled back.

"Damsel in distress…"

"Ha!" Orihime pouted as she undid the bun her hair was in. "You wish…"

"I don't know you can pass as one," Ichigo grinned like a fool.

The tea pot made its whistling noise and she went to get it. She poured the water into a jar that had her ingredients in it. They both watched the water turn into a soft pink color. She stirred it gently and Ichigo had to admit he was captivated by her. Then his cellphone broke his thoughts, "Hello? Ugh, what do you want Renji…no I'm not home right now. What do you mean you want to see me? That sounded wrong on so many levels…shut the hell up you sick bastard. What? Huh…what the hell!" Ichigo groaned as he heard knocking on Orihime's balcony door. He groaned as he walked over there to see Renji and Rukia standing there. "What the hell you guys want…"

"We came to visit you," Renji smiled as he looked over the place. "Wow, who lives here? It's cleaner than your place!"

"Shut the hell up you ungrateful piece of sh…"

"Is something the matter Ichigo," Orihime came into view and Ichigo sighed. "Oh, these are your friends from that evening…"

"Well, well…" Renji wiggled his eyebrows at Ichigo who made a notion to punch but Renji dodged it easily. "I'm Renji Abarai…"

"Nice to meet you Abarai-kun," Orihime said with a smile. "Well officially…"

"The runt is Rukia," Ichigo pointed and the petite soul reaper was about to sock him one.

"Rukia Kuchiki…"

"Kuchiki-san," Orihime held out her hand and Rukia shook it. The two women smiled brightly, "Would you two like some tea, I just made some…"

"That would be great," Renji followed the woman into the kitchen as Rukia crossed her arms.

"You didn't take his last name," Ichigo asked and Rukia stiffened.

"Nii-sama wouldn't let me, he said Renji should be grateful he even let me marry him," Rukia informed him. "Considering Renji is his vice-captain and all…"

Ichigo shrugged, "Eh, let the bastard think what he wants…"

"Ichigo," Rukia whacked him on the head. "He is still my brother…"

"Yeah, yeah," Ichigo rubbed his head.

"Say Rukia, come try this…it's great," Renji brought Rukia a cup. She gladly took it from him and she began drinking it. Ichigo went to check up on Orihime as she was making another batch of tea.

"I'm sorry that they came, I'll try to get them out of here as quick as I can…"

"Don't worry about it; I usually don't get guests so it's a nice change. Besides I'm a night owl due to my job," Orihime smiled. "I need to start packing for my trip."

"I can still go with you," Ichigo offered and Orihime shook her head.

"Now what would the hospital say knowing you were taking another day off," Orihime teased and felt a hand stop her from leaving the kitchen. She looked up into his concern brown eyes.

"You know for a fact I can pass on my duties to my dad or Ishida…and I would feel safer knowing I can keep an eye on you especially after what Hat and Clogs said today," Ichigo told her softly but Rukia and Renji were close by to hear their conversation. "Trust me, it won't be a big deal."

Orihime sighed, "So is this one of those arguments that if I told you no, you will still come anyway?"

Ichigo nodded, "I have a really fast car that could get us there and back in no time…"

"You can't be driving around like a maniac…" Orihime giggled, "That would cause an infinite amount of speeding tickets."

"And you can't deny that sounds like fun," Ichigo smirked.

"You done flirting because we have some business to discuss…" Ichigo growled and glared at Renji. Renji was grinning like he was up to something and Ichigo didn't like it. Renji shrugged, "Anyway that's what we are here about…Urahara filled us in the details about Inoue-san. Her power to reject and return things to the way they were before is what my attract Aizen out of hiding."

Ichigo sighed, "I don't think Aizen has seen it though…"

"Who knows," Rukia sighed. "Aizen could've have spotted her before now or been watching all along we just can't be sure. Soul Society does want us to keep an eye on her but it seems you are doing a pretty good job."

"Shut up Rukia," Ichigo could feel the veins in his head popping up rather abnormally. It would seem it was gang up on Ichigo day. "You're just as bad as Ishida."

Renji laughed, "Please…you been spending so much time with Inoue-san, it's amazing that you are spending that much time with a woman I mean we all had bets that that would never happen."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean," Ichigo was in his friend's face. "Are you trying to say I'm incapable of spending time with someone?"

"I think that is what he is saying ever since you've been a substitute soul reaper we either see you in battles, training, or you are at work. This is the first time to see you doing something other than those three," Rukia pointed out. "So don't be surprised if we are surprised at your actions."

Orihime just shifted her eyes to whoever was speaking at the time, Ichigo was obviously not happy with his friends remarks and she had to laugh. She smiled and put a hand on Ichigo's arm. For a moment it calmed him down and he looked down at her. She offered him another glass of tea and he gladly accepted it. Rukia and Renji gave each other knowing glances.

"Well, we will be on our way." Rukia waved as they went over to the balcony, "We will see you again Inoue-san." The couple left and Ichigo grumbled about noisy friends. Orihime laughed as she went back to the kitchen to clean up a little bit.

"So what time should I pick you up?"

"Depends on how early you want to get up."

"Is that a challenge?"

"I believe my good sir it is!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ichigo waited as he went over some paperwork he had brought with him. Ishida had yelled at him over the phone calling him a slacker but when he told him he was going with Orihime then it turned to teasing. Ichigo growled at Ishida for making such suggestions and reminding his friend that it was his idea for him to get to know Orihime. He had to admit it was a fun ride up to Tokyo as they talked about their lives during high school and college. They talked about their abilities and how it changed them and their points of views of everything. Their opinions of the world and found out they had a lot in common. He was amazed at how much of a positive outlook she had on the world and she had even blamed herself for her brother's death much like how he blamed himself for his mother's.

He the more he spent time with her the more he enjoyed it. She didn't always like being the protected damsel as he often teased her to be, but she was headstrong more than he liked. It did put a lot of humor into their time together. He looked up from his paperwork to see Orihime talking to the owner of the linen store. She apparently wanted to change the look of her restaurant with the coming change of season. He found out she kept up with fashion even though she didn't like all too much but she was in the public eye so to say.

He smiled as she pouted at the older woman who laughed at the girl. Orihime's pout then turned to a bright smile as she walked up to him, "All done!"

"We're not leaving with anything," Ichigo asked as he placed his paperwork back into his briefcase.

"No, it will be shipped to me later, I have to order such a large amount," Orihime smiled. "It wouldn't all fit into your fancy little sports car."

"Yeah, yeah," Ichigo smiled as the two walked out the shop. "So what else is on the agenda?"

"I think we been to everyone I wanted to go," Orihime pulled out smart phone to check her list. "Let's see, I went to the food market, the interior designer, the linen store…all that's left is shopping for me!"

"Women and their shopping," Ichigo groaned and Orihime rolled her eyes.

"I told you, you didn't have to come with me. I only come out here every so often…" Orihime teased, "Don't worry I won't take you into any embarrassing stores…"

"Yeah, I'm sure you have some evil plan working up in your pretty little head," Ichigo poked her forehead gently and she pouted. Ichigo laughed, "So, we going to a mall?"

"No this shopping center is really nice," Orihime told him as they kept on walking. "Pretty much an open area mall I guess you could say…"

Ichigo laughed, "I have two younger sisters…I'm pretty sure I know what they are called."

"Fine, fine!" Orihime loosely latched herself to his arm as they walked through the crowded sidewalk. Ichigo didn't mind as they maneuvered their way through the crowded shopping area. Once they were at the stores Orihime wanted to look at, she began looking for the areas she wanted to shop at and luckily for him it was not clothes. She was looking for things to decorate her home with and he found it kind of nice. She even asked his opinion on a few things.

After what seemed like an almost perfect day the two were in his car driving back to Karakura town. He was listening to the radio when, "You didn't really have to buy that stuff for me…"

"Maybe I just wanted to have some more of your coffee thank you's," Ichigo teased and Orihime blushed.

"Well, thank you. I do appreciate it," Orihime said playing with her hands. "Say…"

"Hmm?"

"I asked Tatsuki this before but she didn't know the answer, you seem to be a pleasant guy…so why aren't you seeing anyone?"

Ichigo chuckled, "Your own curiosity or theirs?"

"Mine."

"Just haven't found that person yet, call me cheesy but I'm looking for the one…kinda how my dad and mom were," Ichigo said softly.

"I think that's very noble of you," Orihime said with a smile. "Although Tatsuki and Ishida-kun think you might be gay or an asexual plant…"

Ichigo scowled, "Of course those two would say that."

Orihime laughed, "They don't mean anything by it, I think they just want to tease you knowing it would get a reaction out of you."

"Blah on them then."

"Thank you for spending time with me today," Orihime said with a bright smile and Ichigo caught it from the corner of his eye. "It was much more pleasant with company."

"Glad to be of service, so should this white knight be worthy of that special coffee tomorrow?"

"I'll even deliver it myself!"

"Sounds like a deal!"

Orihime laughed and Ichigo didn't know what came over him but he liked this side of himself. He was being flirtatious to a certain degree and getting those kind of reactions out of her made his heart flutter. Something about being with her made it all so easy to talk to her, made it feel like he didn't have to try to be someone else. He could just be him, sure his friends had set him up on blind dates before but this was different…everything felt natural…nothing was forced. The smiled he even would place on his face were easy. He didn't need to over think anything with her, he could be as honest as he could be and she would return the jester. He didn't know what to think but also the warning Urahara gave him worried him. He didn't want any harm to come this woman's way.

_No matter what…I'll make sure to keep her protected._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

See you next chapter!


	4. Rendezvous

**Magdalena88**: thanks.

**Nypsy**: yeah, I can promise no trial/execute/imprison that's for sure. Yeah, after I get further along I usually go back and fix things here and there. Plus my fingers tend to type faster than my brain has time to go back and fix things. One thing bad about being a fast typer.

**Saga**: No kidding! I mean there are all these subtle hints for a possible pairing but it keeps you hanging wondering! But that's what fanfictions are for! At least until the manga answers are never ending questions… will our hopes be answered or let down…

**TheCatWithTheHat**: Thanks! I'm glad you like.

**Rudorofu**: I'm glad you like how the relationship is going. I try to update/upload a story where I already have several chapters prewritten. I know when I read FF I get anxious waiting for updates.

**Kelley Spalsh**: Haha, glad you liked it.

**Worth the Wait**

**Disclaimers**: I do now own Bleach, Bleach rightfully belongs to its creator and network.

This is an AU story. There are some original characters that I created for the story.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter Four – Rendezvous

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Toshiro rubbed his eyes and groaned. He was assigned to be a leader of a four man squad after a sudden appearance of an Arranar but then it had quickly vanished as it had shown up on their radar. He didn't mind going into the world of the Living since that meant he could be with Karin but he had Rangiku with him. Since her last visit to the world of the living she had gotten incredibly drunk and had to be babysat for several days when they had returned to soul society. Rukia and Renji were also assigned to his squad considering they were the closest to Ichigo. They had already gotten their gigais and the married couple had already crashed into Ichigo's place.

"Man, this guy…" Renji smirked as he noticed that there was a minimal mess. "I guess he has been having Orhime over or something…this place is never this clean. I wonder if he is finally getting laid!"

Rukia chuckled as she Rangiku went to his fridge, "Oh, Kuchiki come here! Ichigo actually has food!" Rukia came by her side, "Awww…he only has beer…hmmmm…"

"Rangiku-san, you can't always be looking for sake," Rukia laughed. "It would seem Inoue has been here, her spiritual pressure is evident."

Toshrio noticed it to, "I can sense it as well. I wouldn't be surprised if he has been spending time with her. However, we should find them as soon as possible before Arranar show their faces to our comrades here."

"The question is, does Ichigo really have his inner hollow in control," Rukia spoke softly. "I know he has been training but…his spiritual pressure has changed since our meeting with Inoue."

Renji nodded, "It wouldn't be a surprise…Ichigo actually been spending time with a woman one on one has been effecting him. I doubt though it would affect his control on hollow, if anything he would be working even harder to keep it under control."

"Women, usually effect men in various ways, but I'm sure I don't need to lecture either of you in that area," Rangiku slyly said as both men had a tinge of pink on their cheeks. "I'm surprised you haven't gone to find Karin, captain. Considering that Head Captain actually give you permission to juggle duties in soul society and Living World."

Toshiro growled and Renji looked at him surprised, "Really, you were given special permission?"

"Shut up Matsumoto," Toshrio growled and looked out the window. "We need to talk to Kurosaki before any situation arises that would cause us trouble."

"Oh, Captain…you're not fun…"

"Matsumoto!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Orihime made her way into the hospital like she normally did with a cheery smile on her face. The nurses knew her by now and knew where she was going. It had only been three months since her presence became well known at the Karakura General Hospital. Rumors floated around but no one knew for sure if any of them were true. Orihime ignored all of them thinking they were silly to think such things. She found her way into Ichigo's office. She had made sure to drop off the coffee meant for Uryu and Isshin first before coming to his office. She placed the small box on his desk when she heard the door close behind her. She turned to see Ichigo smirking at her. She giggled, he walked over to her and kissed her gently.

She welcomed the kiss, they had shared their first kiss in her office one night she had to stay late. He had insisted that he take her home since it was pouring rain that night. They had gotten into one of their playful arguments and ended with a very passionate kiss. He had stopped it before it had gotten too far and since that night they had been stealing kisses here and there. She smiled against his lips as he pulled away only slightly, "So what did I do to deserve to get my coffee last today?"

She traced his jaw with her finger tips, "You haven't been sharing with the others, so I had to make sure they actually got delivered."

"You don't trust me," Ichigo asked as he pulled his face away from hers and she shook her head. "Well, I promise from now if there are instructions for me to deliver coffee I will do so!"

"You know you won't," Orihime giggled. "Your dad did his little speech thing again…saying I was way too good for you."

"Tch, that old guy…" Ichigo sighed, "He's probably been telling my sisters that you been bringing me the best coffee ever…"

"I don't know about that," Orihime smirked. "I need to get going back to work. We are placing the new fall decorations up today and the interior designer is stopping by."

"Awww," Ichigo pouted and Orihime tip toed. She gave him a small kiss, "I'll see you tonight then…"

Orihime nodded and exited his office. Once she was out his smile faded when he heard a whistle from behind him, "I didn't know you had it in you, son…"

"Bastard, how long have you been in here?" Ichigo was red as a beat. His father stepped into his office with a grin that made Ichigo twitch and ready to pound him.

"Long enough to see you receive your kiss goodbye, so when are you going to bring her home to daddy to officially introduce as your girlfriend, hmmmm?" Isshin wiggled his eyebrows as Ichigo punched him in the stomach.

"She doesn't need to be traumatized by you," Ichigo grumbled as he went to switch his jacket for his hospital one.

"Oh but she brought me coffee, isn't that sweet of her!" Isshin gloated and had stars in his eyes. "When were you going to tell daddy you were finally seeing women! Not only that a wonderful goddess of a woman!"

"Can it," Ichigo tried to kick him but Isshin blocked it. "I swear, if you don't get out of here…"

Ichigo didn't have time to finish his sentence as he got elbowed in the stomach, "You are getting soft in your age! You should've never let your guard down!"

"Are you two at it again," Uryu asked sipping the coffee that Orihime had left him earlier. "I swear you two will never change."

"You can it," Ichigo growled as his father and him went back into their wrestling match.

"I don't know how the patients deal with the two of you," Uryu rolled his eyes and dared to ask. "So why are you upset with your father again anyway?"

"Because I caught him getting a goodbye kiss from Orihime!"

"Shut up!" Ichigo covered his father's mouth. "You talk too much…"

Uryu arched his eyebrow, "So that's why you are in such a fuss…I admit I'm surprised she's even interested in you."

"You shut the hell up!" Ichigo was in Uryu face. "She's plenty smart, still keeps her childlike innocence, she's head strong, stubborn as hell, makes great food and coffee…the very coffee you're drinking…."

"And," Uryu looked at his friend.

"Why am I still in here with you two," Ichigo tossed his hands in the air and walked out of his office. He was grumbling all the way out of his office.

Uryu and his father laughed. "When I told him to bond with Inoue-san, I did not expect him to actually pursue a romantic relationship with her considering his pass history with women."

Isshin chuckled, "All it takes is the right woman to push the right button. And it would seem Orihime hit the right one for him."

"I'm sure either my father or Urahara-san has spoken with you already, that he fears Aizen is going to make his move soon and there is a chance Inoue-san could be a target," Uryu spoke softly. "I'm hoping his new relationship with her doesn't distract him."

"It won't, if anything it will make his resolve stronger," Isshin looked out the window for a moment. "I hope that nothing ill will occur from this. She is becoming precious to him and all we can do is wait and see."

"That is true."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Rangiku was out on her shopping trip as Toshiro was being dragged along. He sighed and looked at his cell phone. He was hopping to see Karin later but they still hadn't found a place to stay. Normally he would just stay the night with Karin but he had to worry about Rangiku. Since he didn't have other soul reapers he could be in charge of the woman. He didn't want to impose her on the Kurosaki family since she was a handful however, she had made the suggestion that they stay with Orihime. Renji and Rukia had told them she had a place of her own that was quite spacious, of course Rangiku said she was going to just stay there. Toshiro sighed as he caught a glimpse of orange. He stopped for a moment as did Rangiku. They recognized not only the look of the person but their spiritual pressure.

The two soul reapers quickly made their way to the corner where the person had disappeared to. They peeked over to see not only Ichigo but Orihime smiling up at the substitute soul reaper. They were eating ice cream, which totally made Toshiro's day. Since Ichigo was always jumping his case about dating his younger sister why not fight fire with fire. Sure, Rukia and Renji informed them that Ichigo was developing a bond with Orihime but nothing prepared them for the sight before them. Ichigo kissed Orihime's cheek softly and she closed her eyes at the kiss. They began laughing about something Ichigo had whispered into her ear after he had kissed her cheek.

"My, my, I didn't think Ichigo had it in him," Rangiku crossed her arms. She then decided she would make her presence known. "HEY ICHIGO! ORIHIME!" The couple looked up Orihime just smiled and Ichigo blushed. "Oh, don't stop being so lovey dovey on my account! Captain!" Rangiku turned to wave her captain over. Toshiro had his hands in his pockets and walked over to the group.

"Toshiro," Ichigo grumbled. "I figure you would be with Karin if you are here."

"It's Captain Hitsugaya to you. And Karin is in class," Toshiro informed him. "She does go to school you know. Shouldn't you be at the hospital?"

Ichigo shrugged, "It's my well-deserved lunch break. I don't need you to babysit me!"

"Now, now boys!" Rangiku waved down the two men. "Oh, now that I've seen you two! Renji and Rukia are staying at your place, and we were wondering Orihime…if captain and I can stay at yours?"

"Oh," Orihime looked at the two. "I don't mind…"

"Wait a damn minute, why do you need a place to stay," Ichigo looked over at the two squad ten members. "Is there something going on?"

"It would be better to discuss this matter in a private area," Toshiro informed the substitute soul reaper.

"Tch, whatever…" Ichigo grumbled.

"Well, my place isn't that far from here. So why don't we go there since you will be staying with me!" Rangiku then bear hugged the woman, Ichigo just looked shocked. The taller blonde woman was smothering Orihime. Orihime just waved her arms trying to let Rangiku know she was hugging her too tightly but of course the older woman was too busy cheering.

"I knew you would just say yes, you're so nice unlike Ichigo here!"

"Shut up," Ichigo barked.

"Give it up, she won't stop even if you tell her to."

"What kind of captain are you if you can't control your lieutenant?"

"Shut up! You and I both know what kind of person Matsumoto is," Toshiro growled as the two women had started walking off without them. Toshiro grumbled as he quickly went to follow after the two women. Ichigo sighed and did the same. They had made their way to Orihime's apartment as Rangiku settled herself into the couch. Toshiro found a chair for him to sit in as Orihime went right to the kitchen to prepare some refreshments. Ichigo found himself in a chair waiting for one of them to explain.

Rangiku sighed trying to break the silence, "Well, well…this is such a nice place!"

"So why are you guys here," Ichigo asked frankly. "You said Renji and Rukia are here as well."

"There was an appearance of an Arrancar and we were sent here to help deal with the situation if they were to return," Toshiro replied slowly. "We've discussed this before of the different levels of menos when you were still in high school. It would seem Aizen is on the move and he has an interest in this town due to the population of spiritually inclined people that occupy this area."

"I figured more of you would be here then," Ichigo mentioned. "I mean only four of you?"

"The head captain didn't think it was necessary since you already have proven your abilities, plus you have Ishida, Sado, Urahara, Yoruichi-san, and now Inoue that have spiritual abilities." Toshiro paused for a moment, "The arrancar that was sensed didn't attack anyone but his spiritual pressure was extremely high and our fear is that you will be their main target due to your spiritual energy you have."

"Tch, so you think the Arrancar that showed up was doing some kind of observation?" Ichigo leaned back in the chair and looked up at the ceiling.

"We can't be for sure," Rangiku muttered. "However, his presence was there and then gone. I'm sure you've noticed that some of the hollows have had their masked removed. It almost seems that Aizen has been trying to create a new type of Arrancar, a broken mask Arrcanar with powers similar to that of a soul reaper, possibly stronger than the captains of the thirteen court divisions."

"Since the Arrancar was here and then gone, we didn't want to risk any chances. There is also a risk of Inoue-san being a target. Soul Society has been keeping track of her powers and fear that it might be sought after," Toshiro mentioned. "With the way Aizen is, it's a high possibility he would try to provoke us into action as well as some kind of experiment of his."

Ichigo sighed and looked over at the silver hair captain, "It only took him nearly ten years before making a move…why now?"

"The Hogyoku needed time to mature and I'm sure he conducted his own experiments on these hollows as well," Toshiro leaned back in his chair. "According to Urahara, depending on what he was trying to accomplish would determine the rate of growth of the Hogyoku."

"Makes sense I guess," Ichigo sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Orihime at that time had brought a tray of drinks and snacks. She placed them on her coffee table and sat in the empty seat next to Ichigo. "I guess we just need to be on our toes. At least I got an explanation without Rukia's drawings…"

"What did you say," Ichigo looked over to see Rukia and Renji now in the room in their soul reaper forms. Rukia was glaring daggers at him and Ichigo scowled. "I draw wonderfully thank you very much!"

"Like a three year old! OW! What the hell was that for Rukia!"

"Shut up you jerk," Rukia barked at him. She then got her composure back as Renji placed a hand on her shoulder. "Any way, I'm glad Captain Hitsugaya will be staying here and Rangiku-san. It will mean more protection for Inoue. Head Captain didn't want to take any chances of her being a target knowing that she could be used against you, Ichigo…"

"Huh?"

"We are well aware of your growing relationship with Inoue," Renji smirked. "Even if Aizen has his own agenda on things, we can be for certain he has been keeping an eye on you since your arrival in soul society. You were able to take down a few captains, learn Bankai in three days. It would only be natural if the enemy wanted to keep an eye on you."

"Eh, whatever," Ichigo threw his a friend a look. "Either way, we're still at square one just waiting around for Aizen to do something."

"I think he already has," Toshiro looked at the substitute soul reaper. "I doubt he has just been sitting around for ten years just observing…I believe he has been putting his plan into motion. I wouldn't doubt he is interested in you for your abilities and for Inoue's."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Orihime was sitting in her office tapping her pen on her desk. She was torn between her new budding relationship with Ichigo and the idea of just separating herself from him. She didn't want to be the reason that Ichigo would falter and lose against a creep like Aizen. She didn't try to do any paperwork or walked around on the main floor. She was too deep in thought as words from earlier were ringing in her head. She didn't know what to make of the situation; she couldn't let her friends fight while she sat on the sidelines. During the time she has gotten to know them, she considered Chad and Uryu her friends. She saw Uryu more than Chad since Tatsuki is her best friend but Chad often acts like a protective brother to her.

She pinched the bridge of her nose to sigh deeply again. She threw her pen down on her desk, she was confused…conflicted…and out right irritated. She didn't want to be the weak link in the chain; she wanted to be there for everyone. She trained constantly with Yoruichi when she helped her in high school. She continued to improve on her own all for what, to be targeted by some traitor of soul society. That wasn't even a known fact just assumptions and the assumption he was after Ichigo. She sighed again and stood up from her desk. She began pacing her office; she was deep in thought and didn't even hear or see Ichigo come into her office.

Ichigo closed the door behind him, granted the workers at her restaurant could see through the large window but at least this way they couldn't hear their conversation. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He felt her stiffen at the sudden contact but relaxed once she realized who it was. That was one nice thing about having spiritual powers, you can sense each other's without having to look at them. She rested her head against his chest.

"Penny for your thoughts," Ichigo asked in her ear. He heard her sigh, "Is this about earlier?"

Orihime nodded, "I just don't know how to take the information in, that's all. No need to worry about it." She turned around in his arms so they were face to face. "Did Renji already eat all of your food?"

Ichigo groaned, "Him and Rukia always raid my fridge. It doesn't matter how many times they come to visit or stay with me they eat me out of house and home!"

Orihime laughed, "Toshiro-kun has been helpful in the house chores. He was cleaning the dishes after you left to go back to work. He is very kind, I don't know why you disapprove him so much for your sister?"

"Don't get me started, it was bad enough when he finally told me he was seeing her after they been together for two years," Ichigo grumbled. "Apparently dad knew and he didn't bother to tell me…"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, he had asked my dad long before ever telling me and my old man can't keep a secret to save his life…"

"But he kept this from you," Orihime teased and Ichigo pouted.

"Can we talk about something else," Ichigo groaned and Orihime rested her head on his chest. "Don't let it bother you, we'll figure out something."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Toshiro and Karin sat on her bed with the blanket wrapping around their bodies. Toshiro's back was leaning against the wall, as she was leaning on him. He ran his fingers over her long raven locks and looked over at their clothes spread out on the ground. He had dinner with her family and Isshin was always polite with him. The former captain was pleasant to be around at least when Ichigo wasn't there. Isshin had been crying for joy that one of his children was dating someone seriously. It wasn't until Karin turned eighteen before they became intimate. She was the one that finally pushed him to show all of his feelings for her. He was much older than her and he had more respect for her than he had for any other woman. He wanted to make sure it was special for the both of them.

He thought back on when he had first seen her and that her spiritual awareness is what caught his curiosity. When her knee was injured, he felt this need to help her win that soccer match with students older than her and her friends. He couldn't stand that someone would hurt her, but she was much like Ichigo…stubborn and doesn't give up easily. He was upset when she had kept calling him a grade schooler but after he revealed her age to him she nearly fainted. The extreme age difference didn't bother her when she initiated their first kiss, granted it wasn't until she was in high school.

Before their kiss and their relationship became what it is now, he used the excuse of checking up on the family as a means to be near her. Ichigo had been training for some time and he wanted to make sure Karin was ok with her brother's absence. Matsumoto use to tease him constantly and was surprised he took an interest in Karin. Matsumoto had believed he would've ended up with Momo Hinamori. Toshiro smirked when he finally had told her he was with Karin, Matsumoto nearly fainted but at least for once she was quiet for a long period of time.

"Toshiro…"

"Hmmm?"

"What are you thinking about," Karin asked as she turned to face him. She let the blanket fall a little bit but her chest was now pressed up against his.

"Just remembering is all," Toshiro caressed her face. "Remembering how we got here…"

Karin smiled back up at him and kissed him gently, "You shouldn't think too much."

"Memories are always good," Toshiro kissed her forehead. "At least the ones that involve you."

"I didn't take you for a romantic," Karin teased as her face was in the crook of his neck. "So are you really going to stay over at Orihime's?"

"Someone has to make sure Matsumoto doesn't trash Inoue's place," Toshiro grumbled. "That woman is such a slob."

Karin laughed, "You shouldn't be too hard on her, after all she is a good soul reaper…"

"When she wants to be," Toshiro grumbled.

"Don't be so mean…"

Toshiro moaned as Karin began kissing his neck, "If you don't stop…I will show you the meaning of reprimand…"

"I'm not one of your subordinates, Captain Hitsugaya…you can't reprimand me…"

"Watch me!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Orihime?"

Orihime looked up to see her best friend in her office, "Hi Tatsuki-chan! What can I help you with?"

Tatsuki had a sly smile on her face, "I heard you and Ichigo had another little rendezvous at the hospital the other day…"

Orihime blushed, "And? I just take him coffee, he says he doesn't want any other kind other than the one we have here."

"Yeah, ok and explain why your whole restaurant for fall is sporting the same color as Ichigo's hair?"

"Oh Tatsuki-chan everyone knows orange, brown, and black are fall colors. I just happened to go with an orange theme this year is all," Orihime pouted. "Nothing to do with Ichigo's hair color."

"Right…I would believe you EXCEPT it's the same shade as his hair," Tatsuki crossed her arms. "So are you two an item or something now? Because if you are, that would be great because we could double date!"

"Tatsuki-chan…" Orihime whined and sighed, "We've just been…"

"Hanging out with each other for like a few months now? Going to each other's apartments! I mean who spends whole days with each other like you two do? You guys are so totally in the honeymoon dating stage," Tatsuki pointed out.

"I…oh fine, you win," Orihime gave up on arguing with her best friend. "He's just…so…perfect…"

"Now that's word I didn't expect to describe Ichigo," Tastuki sat down in the chair in front of her friend's desk. "I want to know about this perfect Ichigo…"

"When we started our little thank you gifts thing, it was mostly coffee and notes. Then he started sending me a single rose," Orihime pointed a vase that had several different yellow roses. "Then he asked me out on a picnic…he came with me to Tokyo…he started coming to get me after work so I wouldn't go home on the bus or the subway…always a gentleman."

"Wow, Ichigo…we talking about the same guy?" Tatsuki looked at her confused, "I mean loud mouth tall orange hair Ichigo?" Orihime nodded, "You must have some kind of love potion or something to change that knucklehead…."

"Who are you calling a knucklehead," the women looked up to see Ichigo in the doorway. Orihime smiled brightened and Tatsuki saw her friend was under a spell. She giggled, "So…who is a knucklehead?"

"Oh, no one! So what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the hospital?" Tatsuki asked and Ichigo shrugged it off as he went to see what Orihime was working on.

"You should really hire an assistant or something," Ichigo looked at her computer. "You can't be doing this all by yourself…"

Orihime sighed, "Well it's easier to do it this way. Anyway, why are you here?"

"I came to see if you wanted to eat lunch but I didn't know you already had company," Ichigo stated as he looked over at Tatsuki who was grinning. He knew that face, it meant she was up to something and he didn't like it.

"Tatsuki-chan usually comes visits me during this time unless I have other plans," Orihime told him. "We usually just eat here…"

"Yeah, because free food is the best!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Then I'll just grab something back on the way to the office."

"You can stay, we won't bite," Orihime teased and Ichigo stuck out his tongue. "Besides, we're all friends … it's not like we are aliens trying to probe your mind for useful information."

"Like anyone could find useful information in that thick skull of his," Tatsuki teased and Ichigo glared at her. "That face never worked on me and you know it Ichigo."

"Whatever," Ichigo shrugged as he stood up.

Orihime stood from her chair and grabbed his hand. "Let's go eat. I think they have the food set out on a table. I can get them to bring you something since you are here, no need to grab fast food…"

"How did you know?" Ichigo grinned and Tatsuki watched with her curiosity continuously peaking at the sight before her. She followed behind the pair making mental notes to tell her boyfriend about what she saw.

"Whenever you say you are going to grab something, it means you are going to go through a drive thru," Orihime stated. She led them to a small table in the back and the trio sat down. "I don't get how you can eat that kind of food and still be in the shape you are in. Tatsuki too, granted she works out like no tomorrow."

"I have plenty of students to beat up," Tatsuki flexed her muscle.

"So glad I'm not at that dojo," Ichigo grumbled. "I remember in high school you started teaching there and goodness was it miserable."

"Shut up," Tatsuki playfully pushed Ichigo. "I'm the greatest teacher ever!"

"Yeah, yeah," Ichigo waved her off. "I see the new decorations are up…"

"Almost," Orihime looked over the tables. "Just need the candle centerpieces and we're done."

"Candles?"

"To help set the romantic mood!" Tatsuki teased and Orihime pouted, "Orihime has an obsession for candles and their different scents. That is one thing that hasn't change about you!"

"Candles are nice," Orihime smiled. "It helps make the restaurant more intimate especially since I do receive a lot of couples, plus the party room is usually filled with wedding receptions most of the time."

The group stopped for a moment when they felt something strange. All three stood up and ran out of the restaurant and saw a rip in the sky. All three didn't like the feeling coming from the dark tear in the sky. They all looked at each other but it was Ichigo that spoke first, "Orihime, you stay with Tatsuki. I'm sure the others are already on their way…you keep her safe. I'm sure Uryu would give me lip till the end of time if he knew I saw Tatsuki before going off to fight a hollow…"

Orihime nodded, "Please be careful…"

"I will," Ichigo grinned and ran off. Orihime was worried but led Tatsuki back into the restaurant. Orihime couldn't shake off the bed feelings that were growing in the depth of her stomach. She was going to just this once do as she was asked. She would keep her friend safe, even though Tatsuki could see spirits she didn't have her own powers to fight or defend herself. She closed the door as the two girls tried to eat their lunch but they couldn't as worry filled them both.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Tch, what the hell is this!" Ichigo barked as he defeated a hollow that was able to remove his mask much like his Visored allies. He growled, he didn't like where this was going and he would need to ask them what this meant later. As far as he knew they were the only ones with that capability. He turned over his shoulder to see Uryu and Chad had caught up to him. "Please tell me you saw that too?"

"We need to speak with Urahara-san," Uryu said desperately. "I have a feeling this is Aizen's doing and we need to hurry…"

"Agreed," Chad nodded.

"I'll be there as soon as I can, I'm going to check on Orihime," Ichigo sped off but the other men quickly followed him. There was something not right with Orihime's spiritual pressure. _Damn it, where did you go…please be alright when I get there…_

Little did the men know that Orihime was trying to hold her own against two powerful Arrancar named Ulquiorra and Yammy. Her explosive armor was holding up keeping her and Tatsuki out of harm's way. All they could do was dodge out of the way as the larger Arrancar was throwing punches and kicks at them. Orihime was having difficulty breathing as it was taking all of her energy to make sure her and Tatsuki were safe. No matter how many times she told Tatsuki to leave she refused, saying she couldn't leave her friend to fend for herself. However, it would soon become regret as Tatsuki was immobilized by Yammy's spiritual pressure and Orihime stood in front of her. She didn't know if she had much more resilience left in her but she would put up a fight.

_I don't know, how much longer I can keep this up…_Orihime just looked as the larger arrancar smirked, "Little girl, you play with the big boys you're going to die!"

"She's trash Yammy, what is taking you so long…"

"Shut up Ulquiorra, you have to admit she's been fun to toy with!" As Yammy prepare to strike a blow he was blocked. Orihime's eyes widened as she Chad, Ichigo, and Uryu battle ready. She took in a sigh of relief. "Eh…more trash?"

Yammy blocked an arrow coming his way and Uryu cursed under his breath. He quickly made his way over to Tatsuki. She clung onto him, "Uryu…"

"Don't talk," Uryu urged as he saw Orhime fall to her knees. "Thank you, Inoue-san. For keeping her safe…"

Orihime just nodded as she helplessly watch Chad fight off Yammy. Ichigo had come to her side, worry in his eyes, "Are you alright?" Orihime nodded and Ichigo sighed in relief that was until…

"WEAK!" Yammy laughed as Chad's right arm was injured. Orihime stood up and ran over to his side. She quickly began healing his arm and Ichigo grumbled as he saw Yammy going after Orihime. He stopped his hand with his sword as he looked at him with a funny expression, "Ulquiorra, isn't this the kid Aizen wanted us to see what he can do?"

Ichigo had gone into is bankai form as the green eyed Arrancar looked him over, "Orange Hair, black Bankai…he is the one…you may fight him Yammy."

Ichigo growled as he quickly cut off Yammy's right arm. Orihime's eyes grew wide, she had never seen Ichigo in his bankai form however…his spiritual pressure felt violent and angry. For a moment Orihime didn't think it was Ichigo, but she could feel his anger coming from his body. He was upset that Yammy had caused harm to her and his friends. She watched as Ichigo had sped past Yammy and…

"Not bad, kid…" Yammy chuckled, "You got my arm but…"

_**Let me at him! Let me take over! You've been ignoring me long enough!**_

_What…no…not now…you creep…_

_**What you thought you could get rid of me so easily? Eh, Ichigo? **_

_Shut up, now isn't the time!_

_**And here I thought we were friends, are you afraid to show your masked face to that woman over there?**_

_I told you to shut up!_

Yammy lunged at Orihime only to toss her over to Ulquiorra. "Isn't she the woman Aizen wants…she sure looks the same."

"Wait…what…I thought I was your target…you just called her trash," Ichigo looked confused.

"She has the same face," Ulquiorra touched her cheek. "Good work, Yammy. She is the same girl from those years ago…it would seem your abilities have grown and you should be now worthy in Aizen-sama's eyes."

"What…" Orihime looked at him surprised.

"Do not fear, Aizen-sama will not harm you." Ulquiorra pressed his hand on her stomach and Orihime's eyes began to change.

"STOP IT!" Ichigo began pulling his hollow mask but stopped when Orihime's eyes were black and gold. Everyone stood still, Orihime's body looked lifeless as she was being held up by Ulquiorra. "What…WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"Just reclaiming what was Aizen-sama's…" Ulquiorra glanced and noticed the woman was no longer in his arms. "Kisuke Urahara…I was wondering if you would make an appearance."

"Sorry," Kisuke looked up at the Arrancar. "I can't let you take Inoue-san back with you."

"That is not for you to decide…that woman was made into one of us, you cannot change her fate…"

Ichigo growled and caught Orihime as Kisuke dropped her into his arms, he only spoke loud enough to hear Kisuke, "Don't show them your hollow mask here…try to talk to Inoue-san and see if you can reverse what they just did to her…" Ichigo nodded and Kisuke turned his attention back to the Arrancar, "Well…if you don't mind I can be your entertainment…"

"No, it's fine." Ulquiorra snapped his fingers and Orihime snapped out of her trance. She saw Ichigo's face and clung onto his robes. He then pointed to some space and opened a gateway. "Come Yammy, we have much to report…"

"Leaving so soon," Kisuke taunted.

"A futile taunt I assure you," Ulquiorra looked over at the once proud captain. "You would be too busy defending some of your comrades giving the favor to us. Do not think this is the last you've seen of us."

"We'll be waiting," Kisuke said as the two Arrancar vanished from their sight. Kisuke let out a sigh of relief but then turned to Orihime. She was frightened as she clung onto Ichigo for dear life. Ichigo just held her close, _This was what you were afraid of, weren't you Yoruichi…it is almost as Aizen had seen far into the future. This woman…she's part of his plan. When did he have time to plant something in her body? _"Why don't we all go back shop. We can heal and rest up as need be…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

See you Next chapter!


	5. Visoreds

**Magdalena88:** Just really depends on how many chapters I've already written. I try to write in a large bulk before posting. Don't worry there will still be humor, I promise!

**TheCatWithTheHat**: oh, there isn't anything going to be going on between Byakuya and Rangiku. I have other plans for Byakuya.

**Nypsy**: Well, Aizen is a slim ball and I remembered in Bleach Grimmjow and Ulquiorra mentioned something to Ichigo that Aizen may have done something. So I decided to go with it! Haha, yeah Isshin is most definitely not your average parent.

**Ranipaki**: Aww thanks ^_^

**SteveGHWOR**: Well, just gotta wait and see.

**Saga**: I love the interactions between Isshin and Ichigo, it cracks me up! I can just imagine what Isshin will act like when Ichigo brings a girlfriend home in the manga (of course if it happens in the manga!)

**Worth the Wait**

**Disclaimers**: I do now own Bleach, Bleach rightfully belongs to its creator and network.

This is an AU story. There are some original characters that I created for the story.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter Five – Visit to the Visoreds

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"How is she doing," Tatsuki asked as she knelt next to Ichigo.

Orihime was laying on some bedding that Kisuke had provided. She had cried herself to sleep earlier asking what had happened to her. She didn't let her grip on Ichigo go once and he just held her letting her cry out her frustrations. Ichigo himself didn't know what to think, the woman he was getting to know had something inside of her like a hollow…there was no doubt about it when he saw her eyes. Ichigo had vowed to himself he wouldn't let Aizen get his hands on her. He would protect her at all costs.

"She's finally calmed down," Ichigo mumbled.

Tatsuki nodded, "Urahara-san is asking for you…I can sit here with her while you talk to him and the others."

Ichigo nodded and slowly stood up. He took one look at Orihime and walked in the living area where the other soul reapers had shown up. Kisuke had informed them of what had happened and Yoruichi was sitting there with a worried expression on her face. He took his place at the table as Rukia, Renji, Rangiku, and Toshiro looked at him with concern in their eyes. They all sat there a moment in silence until Yoruichi broke the silence.

"I met Orihime when her powers first came to the surface," Yoruichi stated. "It was actually before she left for Tokyo." Uryu, Chad, and Ichigo looked over at the dark purple haired woman, "I noticed her talking to a spirit and I almost did not believe it. I followed the girl home to overhear that her brother received a job in Tokyo. I figured I would follow her and observe from there...She was growing in her spiritual power and when Ichigo first became a soul reaper…is when Orihime's powers ignited."

"What do you mean," Ichigo looked at Yoruichi with confusion written on his face.

"When you became a soul reaper, your spiritual energy created a rippling effect. Chad's powers began to surface and some of your friends became very spiritually aware. Orihime was no different because you knew the girl before in that junior high and had a tie to her that your awakening caused hers as well."

"Wait…I hardly remember her from junior high…"

"Same here," Chad inserted.

"It doesn't matter if you remember her or not," Yoruichi paused for a moment. "Those that have spiritual powers…we are linked in a way through our abilities. The stronger our powers are the stronger the link is. Since Orihime had growing powers it didn't matter if she was in another country…she would eventually have developed her own powers."

"And what of Aizen…"

"I can't be certain, but the thing I can be certain of he made contact with her more than likely after his retreat from Soul Society those years ago," Yoruichi muttered.

Kisuke nodded, "I would have to agree. However, what worries me more is what he did to Inoue-san."

"Agreed," Uryu spoke up. "Whatever he did was dormant until now and even so he undid whatever he caused to awaken."

"Will it remain dormant until he returns," Chad asked softly. "It doesn't seem right, it seems as if they are testing us."

"It would seem that way," Kisuke muttered. "However, maybe we can test to see if what is inside of Inoue-san is a hollow."

"You want me to take her to the Visoreds," Ichigo asked and Kisuke looked right at him.

"They would be better to handle a situation like this than us, if it isn't a hollow than we must assume that there is a chance she is carrying part of the Hogyoku."

"What?" / "No way!" / "That can't be possible!" / "What are you saying, Kisuke?"

"Now, now…when I was doing my research in order to bond with the Hogyoku it has to mature, but how it matures depends on the person it resides in. When I had placed it inside of Kuchiki-san, it didn't evolve since she was powerless at the time. If a piece of it is possibly inside of Inoue-san, with her powers developing over time with no one ever suspecting a person like her…it could mature," Kisuke shrugged. "But that's only if it isn't a hollow residing inside of her."

"Those arrancar would've taken her," Yoruichi placed a hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "We can assume they will be back for her, so we should try to do everything we can before their return."

"Right," Ichigo sighed heavily as his eyes turned to the door that held Orihime behind it. _Why now…why her? She never asked for this Aizen, why did you pick her?_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sosuke Aizen was sitting in his normal throne like chair as his two Arrancar arrived after their adventure. She smirked after Ulquiorra showed him their adventures with the other Arrancars and two former Soul Reaper captains. He smirked, "Well done, Yammy…Ulquiorra…it would seem our timing is perfect."

"Idiot, you didn't bring the girl back with you," a voice mocked.

Ulquiorra turned to the voice, "Grimmjow, you saw who arrived at the scene and Yammy currently is without his right arm. It wouldn't be wise, however I can sense she isn't ready to come on her own."

"We will retrieve the woman soon there is no reason to worry Grimmjow," Aizen stood up and smiled. "We will observe her and see if we can find a way to convince the woman. She's a grown woman now; she can make her own decisions when given the right incentive."

"Do you think it's wise to wait any longer," Tosen asked as he made his presence known. "She should be at the point where…"

"We've waited this long, we can wait a few more days. Soon our plan will be taken into action," Aizen said confidently. "We should be grateful that Soul Society hadn't marched into Hueco Mundo to create a distraction from our plan."

"Aizen-sama," Ulquiorra knelt before Aizen. "I will retrieve the woman…"

"There isn't any need for it, oh and Grimmjow…"

"Yes, Aizen…"

"Don't go and do anything drastic," Aizen looked over at the blue haired arrancar. He just looked the other way, "I don't need you speeding off especially after…"

"Don't speak any further; I'll be in my quarters awaiting your orders." Grimmjow stood up and walked about of the hall.

"It would seem I hit a nerve," Aizen smirked.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"So where are we going," Orihime asked as she was walking hand in hand with Ichigo. Ichigo didn't respond as they walked into what looked like an abandoned warehouse. She looked around but then felt strong spiritual pressures. She tried to pin point where she was feeling it from but felt Ichigo lead her on. She noticed a huge opening in front of them. Ichigo had been silent their whole walk to the warehouse. She knew he was upset for her about what happened the other day with the arrancar but she didn't think he would be this upset. They walked down what seemed like endless stairs and she took in her surroundings.

"Whoa, look who it is visiting us," Kensei Muguruma stated as he walked up to the couple. "Been a while, who's the woman?"

"A woman," Rose Otoribashi asked. "Oh, Ichigo…brought us a woman to visit us!"

"Shut up," Ichigo grumbled. "Where is that idiot Hirako and the runt Hiyori?"

Lisa Yadomaru walked up to him, "So I see you used those magazines I gave you…"

"Shut up you perverted woman," Ichigo shouted. "I am not into the crap you are into!"

Love Aikawa patted the orange haired man on the back, "Well, who would need it with a woman like that!"

"Would you stop looking at her like that," Ichigo snarled. "She is not someone for you to just gawk at like some animal in the zoo!"

"Baldy, shut up!" the petite blonde visored made her presence known. Hiyori Sarugaki looked at Orihime, "EH? She has huge breasts! She's…."

"BEAUTIFUL!" A very excited Shinji Hirako grabbed Orihime's hands. He placed a kiss on her hand and Ichigo was fuming as Kensei held him back. "My beautiful maiden, my name is Shinji Hirako!"

"Who is she," Mashiro Kuna asked. She looked at Orihime curiously and looked over Hachigen "Hachi" Ushoda. The taller man was just standing there looking at the young woman. "Why is berry so mad?"

"Off of her Hirako," Ichigo grabbed the blonde visored by his collar. He tossed him off to the side, "Get your slimy hands off my girlfriend!"

"Did he just say girlfriend," Hiyori began circling Orihime. "She's too good looking to be dating an idiot like you…big rack…silky hair…hour glass figure…"

"Shut up," Ichigo barked at the small blonde girl. She looked up at him with an arched eyebrow. "At least she isn't a brat like you…"

"Do I need to beat the crap out of you," Hiyori called her hollow mask over her face. She unsheated her Zanpakuto causing Orihime to gasp in surprise, she didn't expect something like this. Ichigo cursed at himself, he hadn't had time to explain to her why they were there. He dodged the attack quickly. He pulled out his combat pass and went into his soul reaper form. He blocked Hiyori's assault as Orihime watched in curiosity.

Shinji put his arm around Orihime's shoulders, "You seem confused…"

"How is she able to have a hollow mask," Orihime asked the tall blonde man.

Shinji sighed, "Ichigo brought you here without explaining anything to you, that's typical of him. Well…we are called visoreds. We were once soul reapers forced into a transformation called hollowification. We later were able to control this power of a soul reaper and a hollow. We are able to maintain ourselves while being in our masked form…Ichigo is one of us."

"Ichigo…he…he has a mask too," Orihime asked him looking back to Ichigo. He hadn't gone into his bankai until her incident with the arrancar and she hadn't seen this so called hollow mask of his. She looked at him confused, "I never knew that…"

"He is probably scared that it would chase you away," Shinji shrugged. "You know, if you leave him…you could always...ow, ow….that hurts!"

"Shut up idiot," Ichigo glaring at his friend/mentor. "Don't be feeding her your crazy ideas!"

Shinji shrugged, "You're the one that didn't tell her about us and most importantly about you…"

"I was going to until midget here began attacking me!"

"What did you say baldy!"

"Shut up you shrimp!"

"I'll kill you!"

"Whatever you…"

"Ichigo…I…I want to see your mask," Orihime said softly and he turned to face her. He had surprise in his eyes but he only saw sincerity in hers. Shinji watched with amusement. Ichigo put his hand up to his face and put on his hollow mask. Orihime looked up at him in curiosity. She had seen Hiyori move her mask off to the side of her face. So then gently lifted Ichigo's from his face and placed it on top of his head. Everyone watched in wonder. Lisa and Love were getting ideas in their heads while Kensei was confused, Hachi interested, and Mashiro had her child like wonder running at full speed.

Shinji smirked, "Now that's something you don't see every day…"

She looked into his black and golden eyes and caressed his cheek gently. The visoreds were watching in anticipation for something, they all thought for sure the woman would turn on her heels and leave scared out of her mind. Hiyori crossed her arms and decided she wasn't normal, there was no way she was normal. Shinji began crying false tears and muttering how life wasn't fair that a beautiful woman would be in love with Ichigo.

"Is it still you," Orihime asked softly looking into his eyes.

"Yes," Ichigo responded his voice sounded it different but the tone of his voice was the same. What surprised him when she kissed him briefly on the lips and the visoreds all shocked at the kiss. She was flat back on her feet smiling up to him, "I…"

"Shh," Orihime placed a finger to his lips. "I can tell you were worried about my reaction considering everything I've seen with the hollows but…" She placed her hand over his heart, "It's still you…I can feel your spiritual pressure it's changed but it's still you…"

"Orihime," Ichigo smiled and placed his own hand over the one that was on his chest. He just stared into her eyes and she looked back up into his.

"You two done yet," Hiyori crossed her arms over her chest. "What do you want baldy? It's unlike you to come here unannounced and with a woman…"

Ichigo removed his mask and his eyes returned to normal. He looked over to the group, "Aizen's arrancar made an appearance."

"Tell us something we don't know…" Hiyori responded.

"When they came, they did something to Orihime. Her eyes changed much like ours do when we put on our masks," Ichigo informed them. "There was no mask on her face when the arrancar touched her stomach but…I'm pretty certain Aizen did something to her. Urahara-san thought it was best to bring her to you and confirm if it's a hollow or not."

"And if it isn't a hollow," Shinji asked cautiously.

"We have other guesses," Ichigo informed them. "So can you help or not…"

"For the beautiful Orihme," Shinji grabbed her hands only to get a foot in his chest and a very angry glare from Ichigo. "Awww…"

"My girlfriend…so hands off," Ichigo growled.

"I wasn't aware we were official," Orihime teased and Ichigo pouted. "You never said anything…"

"See, she's single!"

"Back off Hirako!" Ichigo growled and looked back at Orihime, "You really going to do this now in front of them?"

Orihime shook her head and kissed his cheek, "It's just nice to hear you say it out loud…"

Ichigo smiled until Lisa came up to him, "Well, if you let her go long enough Shinji can perform the spell and we can see if it's a hollow or not."

Shinji pressed his palm on her forehead and she passed out. Ichigo caught her and looked up at Shinji confused, "I did the same thing to you. Hachi, build some barriers and let's see…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"So," Tatsuki looked at her boyfriend with a concerned look. "Where did Ichigo take her?"

"He took her to his visored friends, the ones that have hollow and soul reaper abilities," Uryu informed her as he was going over some paperwork he brought him. "She will be fine."

"So, they are going to see if a hollow creature is living inside of her?"

"It's much like how Kurosaki was, he was able to conquer and master his hollow," Uryu said flatly. He then pulled Tatsuki into her his lap. "Don't worry Tatsuki, I'm sure everything is alright with Inoue-san. Kurosaki won't let anything happen to her."

"I know, but to think that someone placed an object or monster in my friend it worries me," Tatsuki sighed. "She's one of the kindest people I know and to have something so terrible happen to her is heart breaking."

"I know, but all we can do is wait and see," Uryu placed a finger under chin so she would look him in the eyes. "Kurosaki is with her, so don't worry. If anything knowing you will beat him into next week if need be."

"You know me so well," Tatsuki hugged him. "I just worry…"

"I know," Uryu comforted her. He wrapped his arms around her body, "I will help you beat his ass if he does mess up."

"Now that's what I'm talking about!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"So you're going to have to fight," Estella asked her husband. Chad sat there quietly for a moment as he sighed. She knew what that meant, "Just come back home to me. I don't know what I would do if I lost you…"

Chad placed a warm hand on her shoulder, "I love you, you are the very reason I want to come back home. You are the main reason I fight to make sure you are safe from these monsters. I cannot imagine my life without you…especially when you accepted me…you accepted everything about me…"

"How could I not Chad," Estella caressed his cheek. "You are one of the noblest men I've ever met. I'm just sorry I can't fight by your side during all of this, I wish…sometimes I could just be there with you…staying home worried doesn't do me any good."

"I know," Chad kissed her cheek softly. "I feel better knowing you are safe."

Estella smiled and leaned her head into Chad's neck, "I love you. Whatever you do just be careful."

"You know I will…"

"And if Renji ever pushes you too far again, I'm going to kill him for training with you too hard."

Chad chuckled, "I'll make sure to tell Abarai that when I see him. They've been busy handling the hollow activity."

"What about that one, the one that's dating Ichigo's sister?"

"Histugaya, he is in the same situation. He's been trying to spend as much time with Karin as he can."

Estella nodded, "I would think he is in the same shoes as you. Probably telling Karin to stay out of trouble, but we both know she's Ichigo's little sister…I don't think she knows the meaning of that."

"You're probably right."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Are you crazy," Karin shouted at Toshiro who was just sitting on bed. He was just letting her vent out all of her frustrations. She was going to vent all she wants and he wasn't going to get anywhere. He had been severely injured earlier today and luckily squad four came to help them for a little bit. They had informed Soul Society what was going on with Orihime so they gladly sent some reinforcements for a little while. Karin had heard about his injury from Rangiku and needless to say he got a very angry text on his cell phone. Toshiro sighed as Karin began pacing. His teal eyes just watched her form. "I mean what were you thinking? Have you lost your mind?"

"Karin…"

"Don't Karin me!" Karin pointed her finger at him, "It's bad enough I can't do anything but to know you're out there fighting some difficult monsters and nearly dying?"

Toshiro hugged her, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get injured like that but some of these guys are extremely strong. The last thing I ever want to do is leave your side, but this is something that can't be helped. If it's in my power to return to you, I will…you know I will."

"Toshiro," Karin cried into his shoulder. "I just can't lose you…"

"I'm sorry," Toshiro whispered into her hair. "I'm sorry Karin, I don't like being the reason for your tears."

Karin clung onto him, "Try not to do anything stupid please…I don't know if I can handle it if I did lose you after everything we've been through…for you to go through all that trouble to get the Head Captain's blessing to date me…"

"I know," Toshiro closed his eyes. "If there is a slight chance of me not coming back, I'll make sure to send you word…I don't want you to find out from someone else. I'm sure Matsumoto made it sound worse than what it actually was."

Karin shook her head, "Stay with me tonight…"

"Of course," Toshiro kissed her passionately on her lips. She gladly responded as she began removing his shirt. Tonight, he would let her have all control. He felt a pain in his chest knowing there was a chance he might not return but he never imagined her being this hurt by the idea. He knew their relationship ran deep and he never thought it would be like this. They found their way to her bed and he ran his fingers through her hair. "I love you, Karin…"

"I love you too…" Their night was sealed as their actions took over. He was going to make her feel like the most cherished woman in the world. He knew he caused her sadness and he was going to try to correct it as much as possible. She responded to every touch he was giving her and he wasn't doing anything to show he was going to dominate their love making. She knew he was letting her have this night.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"What is it Yoruichi,"Kisuke placed a kiss on her bare shoulder. He let his hands run down her bare arms. He had to admit a hundred years with the woman you love was very gracious of the heavens. He had been on the verge of exile with no abilities and yet he was able to escape thanks to the woman in his arms. "You've been awfully quiet…"

"Just worried about them," Yoruichi leaned into Kisuke's bare chest. "I don't think she has a hollow inside of her…"

"I have to agree," Kisuke sighed. "I figured it would help Kurosaki's mind if I gave him another alternative before believing such an object had been inside of Inoue-san this whole time."

"It just guarantees that they will be back for her," Yoruichi shifted so she could place her hand on his chest. "But you know…"

"Hmmm…"

"I bet you sent him over there on purpose because the visored are probably giving him a hard time about dating Orihime…"

"Now why would you think that?"

"Oh because Shinji falls head over heels over any pretty girl," Yoruichi laughs. "I mean honestly, he sees a pair of good looking breasts, a pretty face, and an hour glass figure…he is in heaven."

"I'm sure Lisa is probably trying to convince him to read some of her secret stash in order to help him perform in the bedroom…"

"Speaking of bedroom…do you think prude Ichigo has done the naughty with sweet Orihime?"

Kisuke chuckled, "We are not going to make wagers Yoruichi. I usually end up losing."

"You're no fun!" Yoruichi stuck out her tongue but found herself lost in a kiss. The kiss quickly turned to a passionate one as Kisuke was now laying on top of her. She gladly accepted and welcomed his affection. She knew this man for centuries and she still couldn't get enough of him. "So, wager with me?"

"No…"

"But Kisuke!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Well, we can't give you a definite answer," Shinji sighed. "If there is a hollow inside of her it's probably like a trigger response type. Like a binding spell if you will, that only a certain person or persons can call it out."

Ichigo gently knelt down and lifted the sleeping Orihime into his arms. He sighed, "If she didn't react to this, I highly doubt it's a hollow…"

"What did Kisuke say it could be," Shinji asked as he looked at the woman in Ichigo's arms. She looked almost too peaceful and Ichigo was definitely looking down at her with great affection.

"Something about the hogyoku," Ichigo sighed. "Nothing for sure yet but…"

"I wouldn't worry about it baldy," Hiyori looked up at the taller men. "She's a lot tougher than she looks, I'm sure she will be fine."

"Take her home," Shinji patted Ichigo on the shoulder. "Make sweet love to her…"

Ichigo turned a bright shade of red as Lisa looked at him with a smirk, "I could loan you some _helpful_ material if you need it…"

"Shut up, you perverted woman," Ichigo felt Orihime stir in his arms. "I don't need help in that department thank you."

"Right," Lisa was too close for comfort now. "I would know if you two had done it, trust me…a woman would definitely show it especially when they are satisfied!"

"Might help you to loosen up," Love shrugged and Ichigo was still bright red. "I mean, you have to admit it's a great way to release any pent up frustration…"

"Do all of you have your minds in the gutter?" Ichigo coughed out, "I think Hachi is the only sane one here!"

"What about me," Kensei asked with an arched eyebrow. "Last time I checked, I'm not as perverted as them."

"Shut up, you can be just as bad. I don't know how you guys can live with yourselves…no self-respect!" Ichigo muttered as Orihime snuggled into his chest. _She's not helping my argument either…_

"Right, and you call being a prude self-respect?"

"Shut up, you're the worst," Ichigo scowled at Lisa who just shrugged.

"Don't get mad at me if she doesn't like how you perform with your…"

"Now, now…I think we teased him enough," Shinji laughed. "Ichigo, if she does show signs of a hollow you bring her right back here."

"Why so you can hit on her again," Ichigo glared and got a sandal in the face.

"Stupid, so we can control the stupid thing if it is," Hiyori glared. "You're so stupid…"

Shinji chuckled, "Be careful, try to keep her hidden or something…I don't doubt that snake Aizen will show up sooner than later."

Ichigo nodded and the Visored all watched him walk away with her in his arms. Once he was out of view Hachi first spoke, "You could've him just told him it wasn't a hollow. We all know what resides in Miss Orihime."

"Telling him that now wouldn't do us any good, I'm sure he already knows," Shinji looked over at the large man. "He might be dense but he is aware of what is happening to her. I'm sure the hogyoku is dormant inside of her, it probably needs to be activated in order to take over her body."

"After all these years, Aizen still has a way of ruining our lives," Hiyori grumbled. "I wouldn't have minded being Urahara's vice captain…he grows on you as a leader…"

"You say that after you gave him such a hard time, even after he gave us our lives back," Shinji smirked. "Kisuke did everything to save us…"

Kensei sighed, "It doesn't matter what we think right now. The problem is the woman and what Aizen is going to do."

"Berry is going to be very sad," Mashiro pouted and looked at her visored comrades. "Shinji…"

"What?"

"Nothing…"

Shinji chuckled, "I'll keep an eye on them. There is no point in hiding it. Ichigo is probably not going to be able to concentrate on anything while his girlfriend is concerned…"

"I still don't see what she sees in him," Hiyori crossed her arms as the seven visored all looked at her. "What are you staring at?"

"You jealous?"

"STUPID!" Hiyori began beating him with her sandal. "I'm going to kill you SHINJI!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ichigo walked into his home with Orihime following behind him. She had woken up in the car and Ichigo just smiled at her. It was odd, how things could go unspoken between them and yet they spoke a simple conversation. She had placed her hand over his that was on the manual shifter. He didn't need to tell her anything out loud, she just understood. He was glad she was asleep when the Visoreds were teasing him about taking his relationship with Orihime further than it already was. He had to admit, he had never really been serious with anyone…and it never happened as naturally it was with Orihime.

He watched as she sat down on his couch and smiled. He walked to his kitchen and growled, _Looks like Renji and Rukia are eating me out of house and home. Those jerks…._ "Sorry Orihime, it would seem that Renji and Rukia have been eating everything in sight."

Orihime giggled, "Its fine, I'm not that hungry."

Ichigo walked over to her and sat next to her, she had turned on the television to start looking for something to watch. He placed his arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him. "So what does the lady have on her mind?"

Orihime smiled up at him, she saw the whole world in his eyes and they were looking right into her soul. She wouldn't admit it but she had heard some of things the visored were suggesting to him. She blushed a little bit at the memory, she had wanted to save her body for someone she loved and cherished. She couldn't believe in the amount of time she had been spending with him how easily he became the one person she wanted to be cherished by.

_Onii-chan…is he the one you sent to me? _Orihime cupped his cheek gently and Ichigo placed his own hand over hers. He began brushing his fingers through her hair with his other hand, _Even if my life were to end at Aizen's hands tomorrow…I know that I wouldn't have been complete without knowing him…_She tilted her head up and kissed him gently. Ichigo gladly accepted the kiss and kissed her softly. Their lips almost a perfect match as his hand gently followed her arm to her shoulder. He let it slide down her side to land at her waist. He gently turned her to face her whole body towards him. Fortunate enough for him Renji and Rukia weren't in his place right now. He was going to take advantage of it for as long as he could.

Orihime's other hand placed over his heart clutching his shirt. She felt Ichigo's tongue gently play with her bottom lip asking for entry. She allowed it as their kiss deepened and she kissed him hungrily. The hand that was on his cheek was in his hair as their bodies pressed up against each other. She didn't know when but she started pushing off his jacket and Ichigo broke contact with hands to let her slip it off of him. Once the garment was off he wrapped his arms back around her body. Their bodies getting heated from their intense emotions starting to pour into their kisses…their touches…they couldn't get enough.

Ichigo removed the shirt she was wearing only to break their kiss momentarily to remove the garment covering her skin. She was working on his buttons as he was kissing her neck and touching her skin. _If Aizen comes tomorrow or the next hour…he cannot take this away from me…this feeling…_Orihime arched her back as Ichigo was kissing her collar bone. His shirt landed on the ground next to his jacket and her shirt. No words passed between them as Ichigo using one arm picked her up by the waist. His other hand was in her hair as he stood up from the couch to head to his bedroom not breaking their contact.

_This woman…what has she done to me…Aizen…you can't have her…as long as I breathe…as long as my body is able…I will protect her…_

He gently laid Orihime down on the bed as his body was on top of hers. No words were needed to be said between them. They were lost in each other and hoping that the moment would never end. Their heart, mind, soul, and body were one as their actions were showing each other how they felt about one another and needed at that moment. The world faded from them, no spiritual powers, no hogyoku, no Aizen…it was just them. No one mattered at that moment, all that mattered was them. They were the only one in the world as they lost themselves to each other. Each kiss, caress, touch…each everything set them over the edge and neither one of them wanted to return.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"I wouldn't go in there quite yet, if I were you…"

Rukia looked up to see Shinji at Ichigo's door steps, "You…"

"He's kinda busy at the moment. I really doubt he wants to be interrupted," Shinji smirked.

Renji looked at him confused when he felt Ichigo's spiritual pressure and blushed. Rukia looked at him curiously, "Why are you blushing? You're a grown man!"

"You're telling me you don't know what's going on in there," Renji shouted pointing at the door. "Please tell me you're not playing dumb because I am not explaining to you…"

"Like you and your wife don't do the same thing from time to time," Shinji shrugged. "It's good that he found someone too, you know."

Rukia looked between the two men and it finally hit her what was going on. She blushed a little bit, "I'll call Rangiku-san to let her know where Inoue is." Rukia pulled out her cellphone and dialed the number as she watched the two men converse.

"So it wasn't a hollow," Renji asked.

Shinji shook his head, "I'm sure this sudden burst of emotions are in the fear of losing her."

"They will come for her," Renji muttered. "Urahara-san thinks soon too…"

"I don't doubt it," Shinji placed his hands in his pockets. "Aizen is a hard fellow to figure out but Ichigo isn't…"

Renji nodded, "Urahara-san is already making arrangements."

"Sounds like Kisuke," Shinji smirked. "He is another one, smart and always a step ahead…but Aizen somehow had him beat but…"

"You sound like you know him very well…"

"Yeah, I did at one time. Granted most of time you walked in on him while he and Yoruichi were getting a little too friendly…"

"Yeah, don't remind me I'm scarred for life," Renji grumbled. Rukia poked him and he looked down at his petite wife, "I wonder what Soul Society is up to…"

"I just got off the phone with Rangiku-san, she pretty much said it sounds like they are making their own preparations." Rukia looked over at Shinji, "I'm assuming you are making your own…"

"But of course," Shinji winked and he looked over his shoulder, "Since you two are here I'm going to take my leave. If something changes in her let us know. Ichigo has our phone number even though he never uses it."

"Right…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Grimmjow…"

"What is it," Grimmjow stood up from the window he was sitting in. He saw the fourth esparda at his door.

"I want you to retrieve the woman Lord Aizen has interest in," Ulquiorra said simply. "It would be a way to redeem yourself after your one rebellion that…"

"Shut up," Grimmjow punched the wall. "Just what the hell do you want Ulquiorra…just say it and leave. You want me to retrieve the bitch that Aizen wants, then fine…just tell me when and I'll go the woman."

"Quick tempered as always," Ulquiorra said unfazed. "We will go retrieve her in two days. We will go in a small group; if we threaten the man she is involved with…she will come willingly…"

"Tch, easy enough…"

"You can't kill him or it will defeat the purpose…"

"Yeah whatever, just come and get me when we're ready to leave." Grimmjow turned his attention to the window.

"No matter how much you look out that window, the person you search is more than likely dead…"

"I told you to get the hell out…"

"As you wish," Ulquiorra walked out and left the door open behind him.

"Two days, huh…whatever…I feel sorry for the guy. I might just do him the favor in bringing her back before then…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

See you next chapter!


	6. Seperations

**Nypsy: **Oh no, Ichi or Hime will not be dying in the end. So no worries. The visored, they're fun! I didn't want too much Hachi and Orihime time quite yet. Oh Grimmjow, he will be fun ^_^ just need to wait and see! Glad you liked the chapter.

**Ranipaki**: A roller coaster ride, hehe. Just have to wait and see about Grimmjow…I can't resist a nice looking guy that sports my favorite color lol.

**TheCatWithTheHat**: Awww, thanks. I try to keep my chapters above 4k words.

**Saga**: Yeah, that's very true. I wanted to capture the same thing in the story but at a different level. ^_^ Since they are supposed to be adults an all.

**Worth the Wait**

**Disclaimers**: I do now own Bleach, Bleach rightfully belongs to its creator and network.

This is an AU story. There are some original characters that I created for the story.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter Six – Separation

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Orihime slowly opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. She quickly recalled the night before and clutched the blanket to her body. She saw that Ichigo had gotten up as the spot next to her was empty. She smiled and realized she was wearing one of his shirts. She remembered she had said something about being cold during the night after they had been extremely intimate. He handed her one of his shirts after she put her under garments back on. She smiled at how sweet the man was to her. She stretched for a bit and got out of bed when an aroma hit her nose. _I wonder who is making breakfast…Ichigo said there wasn't anything…_ Her curiosity getting the better of her she stepped out of his bedroom to hear two men arguing.

"What the hell Renji, at least you could replace the food you and Rukia eat while staying here," Ichigo barked.

"Tch, like you've been eating your own food lately…"

"Bastard, you are such a damn free loader!"

"What about when you came to soul society, if I recall you got put up for free there as well!"

"Shut up, I was too busy helping you every time I go there! I don't know how many times I have to help soul society!"

"Whatever, you make enough money here you should be able to afford food for your guests!"

"Freeloader!"

Orihime smiled, _Sounds like Ichigo and Abarai-kun are fighting again. _She made her way into the kitchen and blushed a bit as Rukia slyly smiled at her. The petite soul reaper was already standing next to the woman. The shirt Ichigo let her borrow looked like a mini dress on her petite body.

Renji looked over to see Orihime and chuckled, "Besides…it's about time you got laid!"

"Renji…" Ichigo growled and Renji laughed even more.

"Well, be lucky your Visored friend stopped us from coming into the house last night! I mean I definitely didn't want to see you trying to have sex…"

Orihime blushed as memories of last night flooded her mind and Rukia whispered to her, "Oh, he was good now was he…"

"Kuchiki-san!" Orihime blurted out and the two men looked over at the flushed woman. Kuchiki was laughing as Ichigo grumbled as he walked over to his girlfriend. He placed his hands on her arms and she calmed down almost instantly causing the married couple to look over at Ichigo and Orihime.

"Sorry, I know you haven't known them long…but they're always like this," Ichigo kissed her cheek. Orihime smiled back up at him, "I went to the store and got some breakfast food…I can't let you go hungry while you're here."

"You didn't wake me up," Orihime asked.

Ichigo chuckled, "I can't always let you cook for me. I know it's not much but I picked up a few things from my sister Yuzu."

Orihime nodded as she went to sit down on one of Ichigo's bar height chairs. Ichigo got a plate ready for her and some coffee. Orihime smiled at him warmly as Renji and Rukia wondered if that man was really Ichigo. Ichigo was dressed casually in jeans and button up shirt. He wasn't dressed as if he was going to work; he was up before any of them were to go to the store to pick up food. The couple began talking as they normally did which made Renji and Rukia even more curious. In all of the time they had known Ichigo, he was never that open with anyone not even his own family. It was odd to see the man acting…charming?

Renji was first as he yanked Ichigo by the arm to the living room. Orihime looked confused and Rukia sat down next to the woman. Rukia smirked, "So…."

"Yes?"

"RUKIA DON'T YOU BE PUTTING CRAZY THOUGHTS INTO HER HEAD!" Ichigo shouted from the living room. Rukia's eyebrow twitched and sighed.

Renji smacked him and Ichigo looked at the older red head. "Don't worry about Rukia, she won't do anything you are thinking about…but…you know don't you…about the thing inside of her…" Ichigo facial expression changed and Renji had his answer, "I don't blame you in going further in your relationship with Inoue, but…there is a chance if that thing is removed from her body she would most likely die…are you ready for that?"

"She won't…."

"What? I know you don't want to believe me but we need to take reality into consideration…"

"I won't let him kill her," Ichigo looked straight into Renji's eyes. "I know he is going to come get her…I know he will find a way to make her go with him…but…but I won't let him kill her," Ichigo paused for a moment and looked over at the laughing women. "I love her…"

Renji sighed, "You're hopeless you know that."

"Maybe, but I don't want to live in a world where she isn't in it…"

"Now you sound like a man in love," Renji smiled and then his face turned serious. "But do you really think that she will live when they remove that fragment of the hogyoku from her?"

"Like you said before, she's stronger than she looks," Ichigo smirked as Orihime caught his gaze. She smiled warmly at him before continuing her talk with Rukia. "Aizen won't get his hands on her if I can help it…"

"Tch, you're a fool in love…a hopeless one at that," Renji patted him on the shoulder. _I hope you are ready, it won't be easy if she does die. I will be here to help you if I can Ichigo but…if I was in your shoes I'd probably be saying the same thing. _"Well, shouldn't you introduce her to your family?"

"Eh?" Ichigo looked at Renji like he lost his mind. "What?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Hey Karin!"

Karin came down from her room to see her twin frantically moving around the kitchen. She sighed and quickly put her hair up in a ponytail, "What is it Yuzu?"

"Onii-chan just called! He said he is going to bring his girlfriend over for dinner? Did you know he had a girlfriend?"

"You're definitely the old man's daughter," Karin again. "What…wait…did you say Ichi-nii is bringing home his girlfriend?"

"That's what I said," Yuzu waved her arms frantically. "Onii-chan has never brought home a girl like that EVER! I need to make the best everything!"

"I'm sure she will like whatever you cook…"

"This is a big deal though, oh what if he marries her? We will have a big sister! Oh I need to go to the store! I'll be back!"

Karin just waved as her sister ran out the door. She froze for a second as she felt arms snake around her waist. She quickly turned to meet teal eyes and let out a sigh of relief. She rested her head against his chest, "You must have not been paying attention to actually be scared…"

"Shut up," Karin cuddled into his embrace. He was in his soul reaper robes meaning he probably snuck away from Rangiku. She inhaled his scent, "I love you."

Toshiro raised an eyebrow; it wasn't like her to say something like this and freely so. Usually when they were in the middle of intimacy but still dressed it was an odd sensation. He welcomed it as he kissed her forehead, "I love you. You're in a strange mood today."

"Ichi-nii is bringing a girlfriend home, I'm happy for him. Maybe dad will stop trying to attack us about getting married," Karin smiled as enjoyed being in his arms. "It'll be fun to see Ichi-nii the center of that attention."

Toshiro chuckled, "Since when are you bothered by your father's antics?"

"You're right," Karin kissed his neck. "I just rather have Ichi-nii the center of his abuse rather than us."

Toshiro laughed, "I think you just want to watch your brother get tortured by your father's antics. At least he doesn't try to kill you when you walk through the door like he does to your brother."

"I find it entertaining," Karin shrugged. "Ever since Ichi-nii moved out it's been rather quiet in the house. Say…"

"What is it?"

"I saw another captain visiting my dad the other day. I didn't recognize who he was but he wanted to speak to my dad privately."

"What did he look like?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Orihime walked into her apartment and let out a huge sigh. She made her way to the bathroom only to see Rangiku giving her a sly smile. She froze and swallowed what seemed just like a thick amount of air. Rangiku put her hands on her hips, "You did the naughty with Ichigo didn't you! That's why you didn't come home last night!"

"Uh…Rangiku-san…"

Yoruichi came out into view and she had a smirk on her face as well, "It would seem Kisuke owes me some money! So how was the strawberry boy?"

"Yoruichi-san…"

Rangiku smiled knowingly, "Look at how red she is! Ichigo must have been that good, I didn't figure him the type to please a woman but from the look on her face he did GOOD!"

"She's turning another shade of red, must have meant he was really good! Oh I have to say, Ichigo must be a fast learner on what needs to be done," Yoruichi nodded and Orihime looked at the ground. She was broken out of her thoughts when she heard a knock at the door. She opened it and speak of the devil…

"ICHIGO!" Ichigo stopped as Yoruichi and Rangiku was in his face. The two women looked to be studying him closely. He then saw how flushed Orihime was and knew it couldn't be good. She had left her cellphone in his car so he was delivering it only to have two much older but didn't look older woman staring him down.

"So, you have anything to say for yourself," Rangiku pulled him into the apartment. She then pushed him over to stand next to Orihime. "Oh they have the glow Yoruichi-san! They must have both enjoyed last night!"

"Huh," Ichigo looked dumbfounded. "What the hell are you two talking about?"

Yoruichi poked his chest, "Don't be shy…we know you and Orihime did it last night. It shows, especially you…you're not so tense any more…must have been nice to release all of that tension!"

"Yo….Yoruichi-san!"

"Oh ho, look at him turning into a strawberry. His face is so red," Rangiku laughed and Ichigo wanted to crawl under something and hide. He was getting royally embarrassed by the two very open minded women. They both made no sign of hiding their opinions of anything. Rangiku most of the time showed off her extremely large bust and Yoruichi had no modesty when it came to her body. "Did you make sure to use those things…what are they called again Yoruichi-san?"

"Condoms," Yoruichi said with a smirk and both adults felt like they were high school kids getting caught.

"Damn it, what the hell are you? Ok so what if we did do something last night…as if it's any of your business what Orihime and I do when we aren't with you!" Ichigo blurted out, "I swear you two women need to focus on your love lives and not mine…"

"Even after having sex he is still a prude on opening up about details," Yoruichi pouted and looked over at Orihime. "Well, maybe after you leave Ichigo, us ladies can have a one on one talk about you and your performance."

"You are not going to talk to Orihime about that," Ichigo barked.

"Then you don't know us women very well," Rangiku crossed her arms. "I should call Tatsuki…she would want to know about this. I'm assuming Rukia already talked with Orihime while she was over there with you! But I'll call her anyway!"

"Really, what is wrong with you two women!" Ichigo shouted but saw Orihime being whisked away to her bedroom. He growled and placed her cellphone on a table next to the couch. He ran his fingers through his hair, _Those women are frustrating…_

"Why are you so shy about it anyway," Rangiku asked. "I mean it's only natural you want to ravish that wonderful body of hers…"

"Shut up, it wasn't like that for your information," Ichigo grumbled. "I wanted it to be special between the two us not some hit and run type thing…"

"Oh the romantic," Rangiku smiled. "Don't take the teasing too hard Ichigo. It's just nice to see one of our friends finally being happy. And it clearly has been showing that you two have been happy for some time even without the sex…but I have to admit it did do wonders on you…because you were actually smiling."

"Shut up!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After his run in with Yoruichi and Rangiku, Ichigo was making his way over to the hospital. He was going to have to tell his dad that Orihime was coming over for dinner. He had already called his sister and she informed him that she was cooking up everything and anything. He had to chuckle, his little sister hadn't changed too much over time. He just wished she wouldn't date losers, he was getting tired of chasing them away. Granted he could live with Karin dating Toshiro since they've been together so long. They pretty much had started seeing each other when she was thirteen. He groaned again, at least he was loyal to his sister. He sighed as he found his way to his father's office. He knocked on it to see if he could hear any patients in there but he heard a loud, "COME IN!"

Ichigo opened the door and his father looked at his son's appearance. He was looking casual and Isshin had to do a double take. His son was at the hospital but wearing casual clothes. It was almost unheard of unless he was taking the day off which he had been doing quite often then again he did earn a lot of vacation time since his starting work at the hospital. Isshin saw his son shift nervously and now he was curious.

"I already called Yuzu, I'm going to be bring Orihime with me tonight to have dinner with the family." Ichigo said softly and Isshin began crying.

"OH MASAKI!" Isshin hugged his son and took a sniff, "What is this…this smell isn't men's cologne…son…" Isshin looked at his blushing son, "OH MASAKI OUR SON HAS FINALLY BECOME A MAN!"

"Shut up will you," Ichigo barked. "You want the whole hospital to know I slept with Orihime…" Ichigo covered his mouth and his father looked at him slyly. "Bastard…"

"Oh so it is true," Isshin jumped for joy around his office causing Uryu to walk in to see what was going on.

"Kurosaki, I thought you asked for the day off and here you are dressed casual in your father's office," Uryu crossed his arms over his chest. "What's got your father in such a good modd?"

"My sex life," Ichigo muttered under his breath but it wasn't missed by Uryu.

Uryu just chuckled, "I heard about that from Tatsuki. She called me earlier and told me she received all the details from Orihime about her evening with you…"

"Shut up! Is the whole world going to know about it too!" Ichigo pointed a finger at his friend, "It's bad enough my old man is acting strange and even encouraged me to start having sex at an early age…but your girlfriend told you details from what my girlfriend said!"

"Oh, wait…" Isshin smirked, "So she's officially your girlfriend now?"

"Bastard…."

"MASAKI! OUR SON HAS A GIRLFRIEND! SOON I WILL HAVE GRANDCHILDREN AND I CAN STOP HARASSING KARIN AND TOSHIRO FOR GRANDBABIES!"

"Tch, like I would ever allow Karin to have kids with that silver head runt!" Ichigo crossed his arms, "She should even be lucky she is dating him right now."

"Tch, jealous because you're sister has been getting laid and not you," Isshin taunted and Ichigo punched him in the face.

"Shut up, you sick pervert!"

"Well, did you forget how babies are made…"

"Shut up!"

Uryu laughed, "Nothing to be bashful about, I mean after all you are a doctor."

"Talking to patients about sex is one thing, but talking about my sex life is definitely another! Especially with the two of you!" Ichigo then pointed at his father, "You better act right when Orihime and I go over tonight for dinner! I mean no funny business! I don't want any of those crazy speeches that you normally give her here at the house!"

"What fun is that! I mean after all, she's sleeping with you isn't she?"

"Ugh, you're a pain!" Ichigo stormed out as Uryu and Isshin laughed.

"I'm glad he found someone," Isshin said with a smile and sat back in his chair. "However, I am guessing your visit is in regards to her…"

"Yes, I'm not sure if Urahara-san has told you but, we are assuming that she has a piece of the Hogyoku inside of her and Aizen will soon come for her," Uryu told the older man. "I don't know if Ichigo knows that you were actually a soul reaper before being his father but…"

"Ichigo knows a little from what I've told him and what Karin has told him," Isshin spoke seriously. "He hasn't bother to ask details so I haven't told him. Karin however found out about it when Toshiro asked my permission to date her. When he addressed me by my former title, there was no hiding it from her."

"I see, well…"

"Don't worry about," Isshin waved. "Even if Aizen does come to get her, Ichigo will go after her. He's just like I was when I met Masaki…he won't let her go easily. In way he already married her when he finally gave himself to her…"

"You don't mean…"

"Ichigo has never been intimate with a woman till now, he never had a desire to go that far in a relationship…it wasn't until Orihime came into his life. He will fight even harder now against Aizen…he has every reason to hate him and defeat him."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Yuzu was busy making dinner, Karin had gone off with Toshiro for a bit which gave her some alone time. She stirred the food a little bit and froze when she saw a man in her home. She turned quickly to see who it was and she recognized the face, she smiled. The man walked over to her and placed an item on the table. "I didn't know you were stopping by again."

"I came to see if you had an answer for me yet."

Yuzu shook her head, "No, dad just told me yesterday about it. I'm sorry…"

"It is alright, but I do hope to have an answer soon."

"Of course," Yuzu smiled warmly. "Will you stay for dinner?"

"I must take my leave now, I will be back again."

Before Yuzu could say anything, he left. She sighed and went back to making dinner. By then Karin had come back as Toshiro dropped her back off. She smiled, she was happy for her sister she really was. What amazed her more is that Toshiro didn't get scared of Ichigo's threats but then again he was a captain. She quickly grabbed the item on the table and placed it in her pocket of her apron. She would look at it later, she then saw her father skipping into the house. _Onii-chan must have told him about bringing his girlfriend tonight. _

Karin began setting the table as Yuzu began placing the servings on the table. She smiled happily when she heard Ichigo's car pull up into the house. She smiled, "DAD HURRY UP!"

"Coming!" Isshin came out wearing a red button up shirt and black slacks, "How does daddy look!"

"Respectable for a change," Karin teased and Isshin pouted.

"Karin is so mean!"

"Tch," Karin waved off her father as the door clicked. Ichigo used his key to open the door and Yuzu stood next to her. She sighed as her father stood battle ready. Ichigo opened the door and instantly was kicked off to the side.

"I told you to act normal today! WHAT THE HELL OLD MAN!"

"THIS IS NORMAL!"

"BASTARD!"

Orihime stood there shocked, sure she had heard stories from Tatsuki and Uryu about how Ichigo and Isshin interacted but nothing could really prepare you for seeing it. Orihime looked as the two men were wrestling on the floor. Her gray eyes watching in confusion as they were shouting things to each other but it was difficult to make out then she saw two women approach her, one she recognized from that one evening at her restaurant.

"I knew it," Karin grinned. "I'm Karin!"

"Hello," Orihime smiled warmly.

"I'm Yuzu," Yuzu hugged Orihime warmly. "I'm so glad you came, I tried to make everything I could that was some of Onii-chan's favorites since he hardly ever comes to visit."

Orihime smiled, "I'm sure he will appreciate that!"

"Oh don't worry about them, this is usual for them…it doesn't matter who is here…that's the way they act," Karin shrugged. "You'll get used to it. Come on in!" Karin pulled Orihime into the house and Orihime quickly took off her shoes. She was led into the living room as the girls began asking her questions. "So what kind of boyfriend is Ichi-nii?"

"Oh," Orhime blushed. "He's always been a gentleman to me, very respectable."

"Really," Yuzu looked at her with bright eyes. "Oh my big brother is actually a good boyfriend!"

"Gee, thanks," Ichigo joined them and placed an arm around Orihime's shoulders. They sat down on the couch, "You two seem a little too excited about this."

"Well of course, you've never brought home a _girlfriend_," Karin crossed her arms and matched her brother's stare.

"You're terrible…"

"Learned from the best…"

"Shut up!"

"Guys," Yuzu waved her arms. "Behave! Don't fight! We have a guest over after all!"

"Yuzu is right, we should be celebrating that Ichigo was able to find a beautiful woman to be his girlfriend!" Isshin cried at his wife's poster. "MASAKI! OUR SON BROUGHT HER HOME TO SHOW DADDY!"

"That jerk," Ichigo grumbled. "Sorry, he's always like this."

Orihime giggled and kissed him on the cheek, "It's fine. I kind of had a preview when I would drop off the coffee to him. Masaki…was your mother's name, right?"

"Yeah," Ichigo smiled at her and his sisters were shocked. They were surprised to see their brother so affectionate. It was starting to scare them a little bit as they both put their hands on his face. Orihime laughed knowing what they were doing, "Hey…what are you two doing?"

"Just checking your temperature is all," Karin said coolly as she and Yuzu backed away. "It's strange to see you smile so much."

"Brat," Ichigo muttered under his breath. "I should tell Toshiro about that one little night ligh…"

"If you do, I'll kill you…family or not!" Karin glared at her older brother, "You jack ass…"

"Hey, who are you calling a jack ass, brat! I bring home Orihime to let you meet her officially as my girlfriend and you are insulting my behavior!"

"Onii-chan, Karin…stop fighting…" Yuzu then looked over her shoulder, "Dad, don't be stealing food while it's still cooking!" Yuzu quickly got up to chase her father away from the food.

"You guys are pretty close," Orihime said and Ichigo sadly smiled. He kissed her forehead and she looked up at him in surprise.

"I'm sure your brother is here right now with us," Ichigo whispered into her ear. That meant the world to her hearing him say that. She leaned into his shoulder, he was her pillar of strength and she would do anything for this man. The scene was evident to the Kurosaki family. They were happy that their Ichigo had found someone. However, Isshin knew that fairy tale they were currently in would be broken by a sad twist of fate.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"They're not here," Rukia told Shinji as he entered Ichigo's place.

"Where is he," Shinji asked curiously.

Renji came out into the living room, "They're having dinner at his father's place. Apparently the idiot took my advice and spending some time with the family."

"Oh, I didn't think Ichigo had it in him," Shinji smirked. "Too bad, my first love was taken away…"

"I have a hard time believing she was your first love of a former captain that is at least a couple centuries older than she is," Renji got a reaction out of Shinji. "Urahara-san told us about you guys. I didn't realize you guys were once soul reapers but then again…"

"Eh, don't worry about it. That was another life," Shinji shrugged it off. "I just wanted to see how that idiot was doing after his little rendezvous last night."

"Oh he's fine," Rukia laughed. "Inoue is fine too…"

"Ichigo seemed better than fine…who knew that all he needed was to…"

"Shut up before you finish that sentence," Shinji had false tears coming out of his eyes. "I do not want images of my dear sweet Orihime being tainted by Ichigo!"

"Oh quit the dramatics," Rukia rolled her eyes. "We all know this was a good thing for Ichigo regardless of what is coming next."

"You're right," Renji nodded. "The question is, are they making their move now and will we be ready…"

Shinji sighed, "You can never know with Aizen what his plans are. However, we should just be ready for the worst thing to happen. I think we should keep a closer eye on both of them, if Aizen is really coming for Orihime…he will do it when she is least protected."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Orihime and Ichigo were walking hand in hand in the park. They had a very interesting dinner with his family and figured they spend some quiet time together. She smiled up at him as he brought her into a close embrace. He kissed her softly and she responded. His hands in her hair and hers around his shoulders, one arm dropped to around her waist so she was pressed closer to his body. Warmth washed over both of them and feeling love but their moment would be broken once they felt a strong spiritual pressure. They both turned to see a man dressed in white clothing, his chest bare, a hole in his stomach, partial bone mask on his right cheek, and blue hair. He had a cocky smirk on his face as Ichigo tried to reach for his combat pass only to be pushed to the ground.

"Yo, the name's Grimmjow…" He held up his hand and smirked. Then Ichigo didn't know what happened as he face was pushed to the ground and felt several bodies on top of him. "Oops, did that hurt?"

"ICHIGO!"

Orihime didn't have time as her arm was held captive, "Shut up woman…tch, women are so noisy."

"Get away from her," Ichigo tried to fight the hold on him but was being held by at least three arrancar but he couldn't look up as his face was being pushed into the pavement.

"Woman, if you want your lover to live, then you will return to Hueco Mundo with me and his life will be spared for now…unless he is stupid enough to follow us."

Orihime looked into her captor's blue eyes and she knew he wasn't lying. She heard Ichigo let out a groan as they were pushing onto his back, "If you can guarantee his safety, I'll go with you…but only once you've released him…"

"Now that's a good woman…don't worry…you won't feel a thing once that object is extracted from your body."

"No…Orihime…" Ichigo was trying to out of the hold but he knew it was useless. He was pinned to the ground and he could hear Orihime's soft sobs. Then he heard nothing and felt nothing. He got up from the ground to see no trace of Orihime or his captors. He quickly did a quick survey…he was trying to find her spiritual pressure and he felt nothing. _How could they have come out of nowhere? How did they? No…No…this can't be…_

"ORIHIME!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

See you next Chapter! Was I mean to leave it like this, oh well see you next time!


	7. Breaking In

**TheCatWithTheHat: **Cookies! Yummy! Sorry it took me a while, went on a small vacation.

**Ranipaki**: I'm glad you liked :D

**Nypsy**: yes only one magical night! Well as for Yuzu, the question is answered in this chappie!

**Pisces00**: I'm glad you enjoyed :D

**Himeangi**: thank you very much.

**Child of the Ashes**: THANKS :D

**vPaNdA75**: well thank you :D I just recently got hooked back onto bleach even though this new manga arc I'm on the fence about it. Oh well. Well here is chappie 7!

**Worth the Wait**

**Disclaimers**: I do now own Bleach, Bleach rightfully belongs to its creator and network.

This is an AU story. There are some original characters that I created for the story.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter Seven – Breaking In

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Grimmjow walked with his hands in his pockets. Orihime just followed him silently; he had kept his promise as far as she knew. Ichigo had been released from his hold of the other arrancar and she was quickly brought to Hueco Mundo. She had her eyes down casted as came into a bright room filled with more arrancar and she clung onto Grimmjow's back. He didn't say anything as they were in front of Aizen. Aizen looked at him surprised; Grimmjow went and yanked Orihime to stand in front of him.

"Here," Grimmjow pushed her forward. Orihime stumbled a bit but stood up straight, "This is the woman you wanted right. Well here you go."

"How unexpected," Aizen looked down at the woman. "You've grown quite beautiful since the last time I saw you. What is even more pleasant is that you are Ichigo Kurosaki's lover…"

"What do you want from me," Orihime asked softly.

"You have been carrying something for me and it's almost time for me to remove it from your body," Aizen smirked. "Do not worry, Grimmjow was merciful to let you see your lover before coming to Hueco Mundo…that would be the last time you will ever see him." Orihime froze as Aizen was standing in front of her, "Such a delicate flower, you should smile…"

Orihime backed away from him and bumped into Grimmjow. She looked up to see him uncaring but for a moment she saw something. She was unsure what it was but she knew she saw something for a moment, "Why me…why did you put the hogyoku in me?"

"That's easy because your powers had room to grow," Aizen smiled and backed away from the woman. "The more the host's powers grow so does the Hogyoku. It would only mature properly in a woman though, since women are the carriers of life." Orihime wanted to back up more but Grimmjow was unmoving. "However, Grimmjow brought you a little early. So you will be a guest until the Hogyoku is ready to be removed from your body."

"What…"

"Grimmjow, show her to her room. Ulquiorra, you will be in charge of Orihime Inoue," Aizen smirked and walked away from the woman.

Orihime felt Grimmjow grab her arm and forced her to walk with him. She just obediently let him pull her along. It felt like a long journey of turns and stairs before they arrived at what was to be her room. She sighed as he pushed her in and then she saw that same emotion again. _He's lost someone…he feels sorry for me. _"Who was she…"

"Huh?"

"Who was she," Orihime asked again feeling a little braver.

"Tch, a strange question to ask your kidnapper," Grimmjow looked at her as if she was crazy.

"She was special to you wasn't she," Orihime dared to ask but only got a hand at her throat.

"You will not speak of this again, do you understand,"Grimmjow stared her down and Orhime weakly nodded. "Ulquiorra is in charge of you now, so I suggest you don't try anything stupid."

"I understand…" Orihime said once he let his hold on her go. Grimmjow nodded and left the room. Once the door closed Orihime fell to her knees. She hugged her body and cried slightly. She was going to die and she might as well accept it. She didn't know when or how but all she knew they wanted that object in her body. Her mind quickly became filled with Ichigo and made her cry even more. She knew even if she didn't meet him that she would've been killed just for that object residing in her body. Little did she know that Grimmjow was on the other side of the door listening to her cry. His mind was quickly flooded with a woman he hadn't seen in years and would never admit out loud that he missed her terribly.

_I almost feel sorry for you woman…_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ichigo stood at the training ground under Urahara's Shop and saw his friends that were ready to go with him. They had told Ichigo he had to wait a couple days before going into Hueco Mundo. He was restrained by several of his friends and his father to keep him from going prematurely. Toshiro had returned to soul society with Rangiku in order to prepare their defenses. He had returned word back to Renji that Head Captain Yamamoto would be sending some of his captains with this small group invading Hueco Mundo. He sighed as he was already in his soul reaper body but was anxiously awaitinghis friends that were going with him. He was curious to see who it would be.

"Getting impatient aren't we," Kisuke walked up to man.

"Wouldn't you be if it was Yoruichi-san," Ichigo barked back. "I've been waiting for two days to go after her but you and everyone else has been making me wait."

"Impatient as always," Rukia told him. "The captains are waiting for us in Hueco Mundo." Rukia told him, "I just got word, so we can go when Sado and Ishida have said their goodbyes."

Ichigo nodded as he saw Estella and Tatsuki holding onto Chad and Uryu tightly. He closed his eyes when he remembered the night Orihime was taken from him. He had asked Tatsuki to watch over her restaurant while they went on their way to find her. They knew Aizen had his arrancar waiting for them. Chad gave Estella a kiss and he walked over to Ichigo and Rukia were standing. He nodded showing he was ready. Renji then jumped through the opening from the store to the training ground and then Estella marched up to him.

"You bring back my husband alive," Estella told him and Renji nodded.

He quickly made his way over to Chad, "You're wife is scary…"

Everyone laughed that heard Renji. Estella was just what Chad needed, the quiet and calm man had been lucky in finding his other half. She completed him and that's all he could ask for and his friends were genuinely happy for them. Uryu finally slipped away from Tatsuki who was being held by Yoruichi. "So what did she threaten to do to you if you don't come back in one piece?"

"Shut up Abarai," Uryu pushed his glasses up. "At least we weren't mating like two crazed rabbits and had several people walking in on us!"

"Shut the hell up," Renji grabbed Uryu by his collar. "If you had half the energy Rukia does, then you wouldn't be so grumpy all the time."

"Now, now…it seems we are all ready to go…make sure you use your spiritual powers to create your footing, if you don't you will be lost somewhere between here and Hueco Mundo!" Urahara shouted in glee, "Now…are we ready?"

"Just open it already…" Ichigo's fists were clenched and he took in a deep breath as he heard Urahara chanting an incantation. Then there was a surge of spiritual pressure and light. Then they saw the rip in space and the large black opening. Ichigo smirked, _Just wait a little longer Hime…I'm coming. _

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"You haven't eaten in two days," Ulquiorra pointed out and grabbed Orihime by the arm. She didn't look up at him. "Do I have to shove it down your throat…" Orihime pulled her arm away and Ulquiorra was about to slap her but he had a better idea. "Maybe you just need company…"

"I'm fine," Orihime said dryly and looked out her window.

"Woman eat," Grimmjow ordered. Orihime turned to look at the blue haired arrancar with surprise. "You might not want to eat, but you need to. Or you will die…"

"I see you came, you're in charge of her for now. Make sure she eats before you leave the room…"

"Whatever," Grimmjow walked over to Orihime and stared her down. He took in a small breath, "How did you know?"

"Huh?"

"A few days ago…about her…"

"The look in your eyes," Orihime said simply. "Something about them looked sad…like you were missing someone…it was almost the same look Ichigo gave me when you brought me here."

"You're very perceptive," Grimmjow pointed to the food. "Eat, I really don't want to be stuck in here all day with you."

Orihime nodded weakly and slowly began eating the food on the tray, "What was her name?"

"Tch, it doesn't matter," Grimmjow shrugged. "She just disappeared one day and no one thought twice about it." Orihime noticed a scar on his back, Grimmjow knew what she was looking at. "I got that for trying to find her…but I never found her. So for punishment I lost my rank." Orihime had walked up to him and Grimmjow looked at her over his shoulder to see a glowing dome, "What the hell are you doing, woman?" Grimmjow felt a surge go through his body and felt some of his power returning.

"Six?"

Grimmjow smirked, "Hmph. This is perfect…"

"I don't understand…"

"Just say I owe you one woman," Grimmjow smirked and looked at her half eaten plate. "Finish your food woman; I frankly don't want to deal with Ulquiorra today." Orihime nodded and began eating. "You're a strange one, even though I'm your enemy you healed a wound?"

"I don't always see things as black and white as the rest of the world," Orihime said softly. "Yes, there are enemies but everyone deserves a chance at life."

"You're strange, woman," Grimmjow looked out the window. "Say, that man of yours…how strong is he?"

"Huh…" Orihime looked at him confused, "Compared to what?"

"Aizen seems to worry about him a lot, almost like he fears about what he could become," Grimmjow smirked. "I would love to fight him…" Orihime stood up but his glare stopped her from protesting, "He's come for you…and it seems like he has some friends with him…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"What the hell KENPACHI!" Ichigo grumbled as Kenpachi Zaraki was laughing at him. He had started a small fight with him and the rest of the group just sighed.

"Go Kenny go!" Yachiru Kusajishi cheered on her captain.

Retsu Unohana sighed as she watched Ichigo just dodge Kenpachi's advances. She looked over to her lieutenant Isane Kotestu that was getting ready to heal wounds if necessary. This was not unusual behavior from Kenpachi however it would seem the time apart from Ichigo just made him even more battle happy at the sight of the orange haired man. Unohana looked over at the calm and collected Byakuya Kuchiki, he had brought desert robes for Rukia and Renji to wear while they were in Hueco Mundo. It surprised her to say the least but his affection for Renji had grown into that of a younger brother since Rukia's ten year anniversary was coming up. Mayuri Kurotsuchi had claimed he would catch up after looking for things to experiment on in Hueco Mundo, he took Nemu Kurotsuchi with him. Unohana knew he would catch up if battle were to actually occur while they were here.

"We should be on our way," Byakuya stated first and began walking. The group followed and after the fighting pair realized they were being left behind quickly caught up to the group.

"Why the hell did Byakuya give you guys desert robes and don't give us anything," Ichigo pouted and crossed his arms.

"Be glad that I'm here on orders," Byakuya said simply and Ichigo was about ready to pound him as Renji held him back.

"Stupid, Rukia is his sister and I'm his brother-in-law," Renji whispered to him. "Besides, this is the first time he's been nice to me since I've been married to Rukia…so shut up!"

"Hmph," Ichigo grumbled.

"You know, you shouldn't be like that considering Karin will more than likely marry Captain Histugaya…"

"Shut up shrimp!" Ichigo grumbled at Rukia. "Like hell I would except that punk as my brother-in-law…"

"From what I understand, your other sister has been petitioned for marriage," Unohana spoke and Ichigo stared at her as if she grew another head.

"Wh…what…did you say? Yuzu…no…what…"

"Captain Unohana," Rukia looked at her frantically.

"You know something," Ichigo looked at the petite soul reaper. She shook her head, "LIAR! You know something…what other captain is going after my sister?"

Renji sighed, "Well…your father used to be one of great captains in soul society…"

"My dad was a captain," Ichigo looked at him confused. "Wait, Yuzu can't even see spirits…and someone wants to marry my sister from soul society? Bad enough Karin is seeing Toshiro!"

"Ichigo…" Rukia eyed her older brother carefully, "Well it's just a rumor going around Soul Society…"

"I asked for hand," Byakuya said simply and Ichigo's eye grew wide.

"WHAT THE HELL! YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME!" Ichigo shouted at the sky. "You have to be joking! Since when did you have interest in Yuzu! Do you even know what Yuzu looks like? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WITH YOU! YOU'RE JOKING! YOU HAVE TO BE JOKING!"

"The elders suggested I continued the Kuchiki family line and it's known for some time that Captain Isshin Kurosaki who was a well-respected captain in soul society had children," Byakuya said evenly. He continued to walk forward with Unohana and Isane following after him. Kenpachi continued to walk muttering how troublesome the situation was and Yachiru on his shoulder. She was humming a small song to herself without a care in the world.

"You knew and you didn't tell me," Ichigo looked from Rukia to Renji. Uryu and Chad decided they would keep up with the group.

"Ummm…"

"You see…."

"We don't have time to talk about your sister, Kurosaki," Uryu called over his shoulder. "Last time I checked we were here to rescue your girlfriend."

"Shut up," Ichigo quickly caught up to him as Renji and Rukia let out a sigh of relief. "Don't think this conversation is over either!"

"How did you think that went?"

Rukia sighed, "To think that Nii-sama and Ichigo might be related through marriage is actually a funny idea."

"You and your imagination," Renji kissed her forehead. "Let's catch up befo…" Renji grabbed Rukia and got out of the way. "WATCH OUT!"

The group all turned to see what was the warning for, they all broke apart to hear a child crying? They saw a small girl running with tears in her eyes. No one drew their sword as of yet but the girl was being chased by three other creatures. She then made a hard right and made a U turn straight at Ichigo. Ichigo tried to dodge but was tackled to the ground with the crying child. Ichigo got up and avoided the three other figures.

"You're a nice pillow!" the little girl snuggled into Ichigo and he scowled, "HEY LET NEL GO!"

"Please let Nel go, we were just playing!"

"Yes, we were just playing!"

"And who are you," Ichigo pointed at the group.

"I'm Pesche," the skinner one said.

"I'm Dondochakka!"

"And I'm Nel Tu and that's our pet Bawabawa!" the little girl said with a smile on her face and Ichigo just arched an eyebrow. "Who are you!"

"None of your business, and why do you have that thing on your head," Ichigo pointed at Nel's head.

"I'm an arrancar…"

"What?"

"No way!"

"She's too small!"

"Just because I'm small doesn't mean I can't be an arrancar!" Nel whined and Ichigo grumbled. "Besides why are you in these ugly black clothes, hmmmmmm?"

Ichigo grumbled, "Because I'm a substitute soul reaper…"

"Soul…soul reaper!" Nel cried out as her group all huddled together. "It means they are the bad guys!"

"Let us be moving, we do not have time to waste with weaker beings," Byakuya began walking with the group following. Ichigo just walked off when Nel clung onto him.

"WHERE YOU GOING YOU CAN'T GO TO LAS NOCHES!"

"Las….noches," Ichigo asked the group stopped again. "What are you talking about?"

"You're headed to where the numerous live and Aizen, are you CRAZY!"

"Look here brat, I'm going there because that bastard has my girlfriend!"

"Girlfriend…what's that?" Nel looked up at the man confused.

"Ummm…"

Uryu stepped, "She is his companion, lover, significant other…"

"Oh, she's more than a friend," Nel asked with curious eyes.

"You can say that," Ichigo smiled as an image of Orihime filled his thoughts. "She's not just my girlfriend…she's like the sun in my sky…no matter what I am thinking she knows without me ever saying word…she makes me want to try harder…and yet she makes being around her so easy…"

"YOU ARE IN LOVE!" Nel chanted happily. She pinched Ichigo's cheek, "WAHAHA! Nel will show you the way in!"

"NEL!" / "YOU SHOULDN'T!"

"You two stay here, I promise to come back!" Nel waved as jumped on Ichigo's shoulders. Ichigo sighed and figured he let the little girl go with him. "I know some tunnels in Las Noches…"

"Ugh, this is going to be a pain…" Ichigo grumbled and decided to follow the girl's lead.

Nel waved bye to her friends as the two male sighed, "Do you think she will be fine?"

"A part of her still remembers who she was before…"

"In her dreams she calls out to him…"

"Yeah, this might be good for her…"

"Yeah…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Orihime yelped out in pain as Ulquiorra was dragging her out of her room. She had been forced to change clothes and was now being forced to follow the fourth esparda. She had fear in her eyes as was being tied down to a table. She tried to fight but her hair pins were taken from her and struggled only to have her feet and hands bound together. She struggled but her hands went above her head. She then saw Aizen above her, he had a smirk on his face.

"I'm sorry to do this now but your friends have come for you," Aizen caressed her cheek and Orihime spit at him. "Hmph, I didn't figure you to be such a feisty type…"

"He will kill you," Orihime glared at him.

"Hmph, even if he does come for you…you will still not survive this process which is fine with me," Aizen smirked. "You will surely die since I'm extracting the hogyoku fragment earlier than anticipated but still favorable to me either way."

Orihime struggled as she saw his hand begin to glow, _Is this the end? Am I really going to die like this…Ichigo…_Orihime closed her eyes and could faintly sense his spiritual pressure…_You shouldn't have come…this looks like the end for me…_She felt something plunging into her stomach and felt her life being yanked out of her. She didn't have time to scream or time to think. She felt her world go black. Her eyes shifted close and didn't know what happened next.

Aizen looked up to see Orihime being held in Grimmjow's arms. He smirked and left the room, "Well, well…she does remind him of her…how ironic…"

"Do you wish for me to go after him," Ulquiorra asked.

"No, he might save us the trouble by taking out the group coming our way," Aizen shook his head. "I have what I wanted from the woman…what he decides to do with her doesn't matter to me. She's as good as dead anyway."

Grimmjow had heard the conversation but made his way through the building. He found a small room in the deepest area he could find. He then placed the hair pins in Orihime's hand. He closed her hand over the hair pins, "Woman if you can hear me heal yourself…if you die than that idiot won't find us…"

Grimmjow watched and saw nothing, "Women are so troublesome. I'm going to lend you some of my power but you better hurry and heal yourself."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ichigo stopped as did everyone else, "It…it…it…can't be…" Ichigo began running only to get held back by Kenpachi… "No…No…It can't be…" The others just closed their eyes, letting Ichigo feel the pain of loss. Kenpachi just looked the other way as the orange haired man was in severe pain and even the battle ready captain knew he wasn't worth fighting in that state. "ORIHIME!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_What is this feeling…I can…I can…hear him…Ichigo…what is this feeling? Why can I hear him? He's calling me? Why? Ichigo…why…_

"_ORIHIME!"_

_Why do you call out for me so desperately? Ichigo…Ichigo…I want…I … I WANT TO SEE YOU!_

"Huh," Grimmjow backed away from Orihime's body as it began to glow. "What the hell?" her body was in a soft golden hue. He smirked when he saw a small dome covering her body, "Looks like things are going to get interesting after all."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ichigo was on the ground. Nel was trying to cheer him up but she felt bad. Everyone stopped for a moment as they were letting Ichigo grieve. They had all felt the drop in spiritual pressure. From Ichigo's reaction they could tell what it was about. Nel stayed quiet for a little bit and sighed. Rukia was in her husband's arms and he was rubbing her back. Unohana raised her head when she looked over in the direction of Las Noches. _What is this feeling? _

Isane looked up, "Captain…"

"I felt it too, Isane…" Unohana smiled and stood up. "That woman is a fighter…she won't give up so easily…"

Everyone looked up at her, "She is trying to heal herself…it would be dangerous if we can't get to her quickly…"Ichigo looked at her as if she lost her mind, "If we don't hurry she will expend all of her energy and we won't make it to her in time…"

Ichigo nodded, _Just hold on a little longer Orihime…I'm coming to get you_

_I'll be waiting…Ichigo…I want to see you…_Ichigo froze for a moment. He placed a hand over his heart and closed his eyes. His group all looked at him confused. Everyone looked at him confused and Nel was tugging on his clothes. He didn't move as he for a moment felt Orihime's heart beating in time with his own. If he stood still enough, he could almost see her where she was. He could see her smiling face and her hand holding out to him, he would not waste time. "Let's go…Orihime is waiting for us…" Ichigo quickly took the lead as Nel cheered him on. His face had a bright smile and the others quickly ran after the substitute soul reaper.

"Troublesome, but it would seem the boy has his fire back," Kenpachi smirked. "No matter, only means later he will be up for a sparring match when this is all said and done."

"You think too much," Byakuya said running next to the captain. "At least he isn't a brute…there is some hope for him."

"Gentlemen, we should quickly follow after Kurosaki-san if we intend to not only save the woman he is looking for but also confront Aizen himself," Unohana instructed. "We will more than likely see that traitor here; why else do you think you two were handpicked by the head captain?"

"Tch, noisy woman," Kenpachi grumbled.

"Hey, Ichigo slow down," Renji shouted as he jumped next to him. "Not everyone is as fast as you…"

"I have no time to waste Renji, she's waiting for me," Ichigo smiled at him. "She wants to see me…"

"You're hopeless," Renji smirked. "You better marry her quickly then, a woman like that doesn't come around too often…"

"Tch, don't worry about that but I'll propose to her in my own time stupid…"

"Who you calling stupid, stupid?"

"You tattooed pineapple head!"

"You punk ass strawberry!"

"Shut up stupid, it only took you how long before you married the midget!"

"Don't call my wife a midget you ass!"

"Tch, I don't plan on wasting as much time as you and Rukia did," Ichigo flash stepped away from them.

Renji just smiled, _Stupid…looks like you have your reason to defeat Aizen, I hate to admit but you're probably the only that can do it._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Orihime sat up against the wall and looked over at Grimmjow. He looked over at the woman, she had put her hair pins back in her hair. She still looked terrible but for the most part she was alive. He smirked, he knew the man of hers would be there shortly. He would be there to claim her as his but before that…he would get a good fight. He closed his eyes as he was sensing all of the new spiritual pressures that had arrived in Hueco Mundo.

"Say woman…how strong is that man of yours?"

Orihime looked at him weakly, "To tell you the truth, I've never seen him at full strength…are you…are you going to fight him?"

"Don't you get it, I saved you barely in enough time might I add. So I can fight this man of yours," Grimmjow laughed. "I would be surprised if he can sense you at all with the way you are now though…but I'm sure if the man is smart enough he'll come for his woman."

Orihime looked at the ground, "Why do you desire to fight him so much? Aren't you one of the strongest here?"

"Tch, for some reason Aizen wants him dead and I want to find out why but I can't do that if you're dead," Grimmjow glared at the woman. "So when you get a chance heal yourself up more, that hogyoku was buried deep inside of your body…I'm surprised you're even awake…"

Orihime smiled, "You shouldn't doubt a woman's heart…it's a very powerful thing…"

"Women are such a pain…"

"You have firsthand knowledge," Orihime laughed a little bit.

"Like I said women are such pains," Grimmjow sighed. "You're a lot like her…"

"Hmm?"

"No matter what, she found to keep that level head of hers. No matter how times I saw her in battle, she was level headed. She saw things more than a black and white slate…more than just a battle…just like you…"

"Sounds like a good woman…"

"Don't be stupid, you're not even half the woman she is…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Oi, are you stupid," Renji grabbed Ichigo by the collar. "With an explosion like that they are going to know we are here!"

"Tch, it would be easier in finding her than trying to sneak in!" Ichigo barked back, "Besides this is where Nel said was the weakest point in the wall…thanks to her short cuts we got here in record time!"

"So Nel did good," the little girl clapped happily.

"We should split up," Kenpachi looked at their surroundings.

"I disagree, I suggest we stay together," Unohana gently spoke. "If we were to encounter an enemy stronger than us we would be better in numbers."

"Either way, we are going to be busy with battles," Renji said looking down the long narrow hallway. "With that entrance, I'm sure we are going to attract some attention."

"You think?" Rukia rolled her eyes, "Then let us stick together until we absolutely have to separate."

"Doesn't matter to me, getting Orihime is top priority once she is safe and sound we can go right after Aizen," Ichigo's spiritual power was rising and Kenpachi smirked. Byakuya acknowledged the man's ability. Chad and Uryu looked at each other knowingly. "If we can end it here, then lets end it here…Aizen will pay for his crimes in soul society and the crime he pressed on the living world."

"Then what are we waiting for," Uryu smirked and patted his friend on the shoulder. "We're not getting any younger and Inoue-san is waiting for you…"

"Right," Ichigo sprinted ahead and the others quickly followed after him. _I'm coming Orihime…_

_**So the king finally found his queen…**_

_Shut up!_

_**What? Can't I put my two cents into the conversation…I'm just happy that you know how to be man…**_

_I told you to shut up…you're the damn horse and start acting like one._

_**Tch, remember I'm you…if you want the queen back…you can't hold back…**_

_I know…_

_**Don't die…if you die…you'll give me a chance…**_

_Don't bet on it!_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lets more to come! See you next time!


End file.
